


Everything is Not as it Seems

by jd4941



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Other, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd4941/pseuds/jd4941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Storybrooke Emma and Regina were working hard to mend their broken family when they discovered they had a true love. Now they are determined to show everyone else that their true love has conquered all. Except none of that is actually true. SQ! Magic Baby Fic! Dark Emma This is Emma at her worst. If you're an Emma lover then you should def NOT read. TW: Rape, violence, abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> If you believe in good vs evil, then don't read this.  
> If you think that Emma and the Charmings are good and Regina is evil, don't read this.  
> If you have a hard time dealing with alternate scenarios, don't read this.  
> If you have a hard time accepting a Dark version of Emma then don't read this.  
> The Emma in this story will be very dark and twisted. If you need her to be a Savior who is good and perfect then, do not read this.  
> If you're the type of person who gets really attached and has a hard time distinguishing reality then don't read this.  
> You have been Warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUaT nor any of its characters.

****** I do not own OUAT nor its characters ******

******A/N: Seriously guys I was in a lil bit of a slump because 4 of my other stories are drawing to a close. But this one has def become my fav to write. I've got 6 chapters already and I just started writing this a few days ago. And that's with all these kids who seem to think once I'm busy doing something that's the best to time to start asking questions or for attention. If you think you can't predict the others lemme tell ya this one will have so many twists and turns you won't see it coming. I'm not usually a fan of flashbacks, however this is a story that begins in the middle and the beginning and end will interweave throughout it. There's no other way to tell it without flashbacks. Before you ask, yes it is SQ endgame. Anyhew... pls enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER 1**

Emma shut her eyes tight and turned her head away as if that would keep out the truth lying before her. She clutched at the steering wheel while cursing Regina’s stubbornness that the woman had forced her to resort to these measures. She swallowed down a wave of nausea. It wasn’t until she’d heard the screech of tires come to a rest that she turned back to the scene before her.

Regina’s precious Mercedes lie crushed in the middle of the road. Regina’s body lay still in the middle of the street.

Emma walked over and felt for a pulse. She threw back her head and emitted an oath of gratitude that she found it. She cradled her head in her arms as tears began to pour down her face. Suddenly Emma felt a presence behind her but didn’t bother to look around. She knew it was the imp. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be like this.”

“You didn’t ask dearie. We agreed any means necessary as long as no one got hurt,’ Gold shrugged away her concerns since they were of no concern to him nor his business there. “Now dearie, you’re going to have to move out of the way while I do my work.”

Emma adjusted her position to allow Gold access to Regina. She moved to Regina’s head and placed it on her bent knees. She had decided that this was the only option she had left. But seeing her lying there had really cut her to the core. She bent and grazed her lips with her own.

Gold bent and began to place his hands upon Regina’s head. Emma stopped him. “This isn’t going to hurt her right?” she asked nervously.

“That was part of our deal dearie,” again he began to place his hands on her head. Emma stopped him again.

“And she won’t remember any of this right?”

“Indeed,” Gold stretched his arms out so that his sleeves would fall back. Then he began to place his hands on Regina’s head again. He hesitated and looked over at Emma waiting for her to interrupt again. He knew that she was having second thoughts about her decisions but a deal was a deal. And she was the one who had come to him.

Emma once again had to look away. Her stomach and her heart just couldn’t take seeing what came next.

Gold proceeded to place his hands on Regina’s head. He muttered an incantation beneath his breath. Black smoke poured out and surrounded Regina’s body. Then, just as quickly, it was gone. And so was he.

Emma opened one eye for a peek. When she saw nothing, she opened her other eye. She looked around her wildly searching for Gold. “Damn it! If that imp double crossed me I’m - .”

“Em-ma,” Regina’s voice was weak and hesitant.

Emma’s heart pounded as she stared into her eyes. “Regina! Are you okay?”

Regina tried to sit up but Emma’s arm kept her still. “You were in an accident. Rest a minute. And then I’ll get you to the hospital.”

“An accident? What kind of accident? What happened?”

Emma wasn’t sure how to answer. Her eyes lighted on the car and she pointed. “A car accident. Come on, let’s get you to the hospital.” Emma bent and picked up the petite brunette. It still amazed her when she had her arms around her that Regina was actually pretty small.

She put her in the passenger seat of her car and took off for the hospital. Regina lay with her eyes closed and her head back against the headrest. She was breathing a little hard but it wasn’t forced. She didn’t really seem to be in too much pain. Or so Emma hoped.

She kept glancing at Regina throughout the car ride. It was hard to gauge whether or not her plan had worked.

She pulled up to the hospital and ran inside. She came back out with a wheelchair. She helped Regina into it and then wheeled her back inside. “We need help over here,” she yelled. “We need a doctor.”

A nurse ran over and grabbed the wheelchair and began to wheel it in the back. Emma jogged along beside it. “What happened?”

“She had a car accident,” Emma gasped out. They entered an area that said personnel only beyond this point.

The nurse turned and held up her hand. “We’ve got her from here. You can wait in the waiting room.”

Emma began to turn back to the waiting room. Then she turned back just before the doors closed in front of her. She stuck her head through the opening. “And she’s pregnant,” she yelled to the nurse.

The nurse nodded to let her know she understood and wheeled Regina into a room. Emma went back to the waiting area. She took a seat and bounced her leg as she waited for the verdict. “That damned imp,” she muttered below her breath.


	2. Did it Work?

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ma!" Henry came running through the hospital doors. Ruby was following him looking none too happy. Emma had promised he'd be her first call as soon as it was done. "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure yet kid. They took her in the back and I'm still waiting to hear what's going on."

"It'll work. I know it will. I believe it," Henry took a seat in a vacant chair. He sat with his legs swinging and a small smile on his face.

Emma hadn't seen him smile in weeks. She hated that she'd had to involve him but it seemed only fair he should know the truth. She turned to Ruby who was still frowning with her arms crossed. She knew Ruby wasn't happy about being dragged into the middle of it. She knew she had to make things right with her best friend. She just wasn't sure how to go about it.

She took a step toward her. "Ruby, I - ."

"Save it Emma," Ruby threw up her hand. "I'm here for Regina." Ruby walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat.

Emma slumped down beside Henry. He gave her a smile that said he understood and then took her hand. Emma smiled at him gratefully before putting her arm around him.

The doctor strolled out and walked over to Emma. Emma perked up and waited for the news. "Mother and child are going to be fine. It's just a mild concussion with some bruising that will disappear eventually. We have her on an IV to keep her hydrated and we'll keep her overnight just for observations. But she should be able to return home tomorrow."

Henry turned to Emma, "See I told you, Ma." His grin was so wide it practically went from ear to ear.

"Can we see her now?"

"Sure. She's being transferred to a room now. Then my nurse will let you know where you can see her at," the doctor smiled. He gave a final nod and walked back into the personnel only area.

Emma grinned and hugged Henry. Then she pulled back from him, "We're not sure what all she thinks went on. I'm going to need you to give us a couple of minutes alone first alright?"

Henry nodded eagerly. Then his face took on a worried look, "She's not going to hate me anymore is she?" he asked in a small voice.

Emma turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Henry, your Mom never hated you. She was just – upset. She was the Evil Queen remember? She kinda blows her top for a while but you are definitely what she's always loved the most. And she worked really hard to make you happy. And to change and be a good guy just for you."

Again, Henry gave her a small smile but Emma could still see he was worried. Truth be told, so was she. She had no idea what Gold had put into her head. She just knew that if he messed things up, she'd make sure there was hell to pay.

A nurse came and directed them to Regina's room. The trio made their way there. As they got closer to the room, Emma slowed and pulled Henry to the side. "Remember Henry, I'm going to go in first. I'll come out and get you after I talk to her." Henry nodded and went into the small waiting room across the hall. He took a seat.

Emma looked at Ruby pleadingly. Ruby rolled her eyes and followed him.

Emma cautiously walked into Regina's room. She shuffled her feet nervously as she stood uncertainly in the doorway while she took in the scene before her. Regina was resting with her eyes closed. She must've felt eyes on her because she looked over at Emma with startled eyes. Emma felt sick to her stomach as she realized she'd been played by that damned Imp. Emma held her breath as she waited for what was to follow.

"Emma," Regina's voice was weak but she was still in control. "Come here," she commanded. Emma began to make her way timidly to her side. Her mouth had gone dry and her palms were sweaty. Then, Regina smiled at her. It was a smile filled with love. Emma's mouth dropped as she realized it had worked. Gold had really done it. Regina held out her hand.

Emma wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and took her hand in hers. Regina pulled her down for a kiss. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"And I'm so glad you were there and rescued me."

Emma flushed her guilt. She tried to cover it with a smile. "It was just the right place at the right time. Sorry about your car."

Regina frowned then shrugged it off. "It was just a car. We're really going to need something more reliable anyway for this little doodle," she patted her still flat tummy.  Her face took on a pensive look, "I really have no idea what I was doing or where I was going.  I don't even know what I hit.  I guess my brain's on the fritz because of the accident."

"Yeah," Emma was at a loss for what more to say. "Umm, Henry's outside. He's dying to see you."

Regina's face brightened up. "Well bring him in here. He must be so worried."

"He was. I'll go and get him," Emma bolted for the door and closed it quietly behind her. She leaned her head against it and took a deep breath. Then another, then she began laughing. She ran to the waiting room. She schooled her face before walking in.

Henry stood nervously worrying his hands at one another. "Did it work?"

Emma took a big exaggerated breath. Then decided to let the kid off the hook. He'd played just as big a role in all of this as she did. She broke out in a grin. "It worked. She doesn't remember anything."

Henry grinned. "I can't wait to see her." He took off running down the hall to his Mom's room.

Emma turned back to a still frowning Ruby. She walked tentatively into the room. "Ruby, I want you to know that we really did think this over carefully. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing or anything. I really think," Emma licked her lips nervously as she tried to find the right words. "I really think this is the best way. And you saw Henry. Gold promised no one would get hurt."

"Except Regina when she finds out." Emma found it hard to meet her eyes. "Like I said, I'm just here for Regina," Ruby averted her face and crossed her arms and legs defiantly.

Emma took the hint and backed off. Unfortunately just that second, her parents walked by. They were about to keep walking until they spotted Emma in the waiting room. Damn it! She hadn't told them anything which only left one person. She looked over at Ruby silently accusing her. Ruby rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"Granny called us," Snow answered her unspoken question. "Emma what the hell did you do?!"


	3. Getting Her Back

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma steeled herself and faced her parents defiantly. “I’m fixing the mess that you both created when you lied to me.”

“Emma, we only did that to protect you and Henry. But going to Gold. And tampering with Regina’s mind. Emma that’s - ,” David couldn’t even find the words to describe it.

“I know that she’s happy. And so is Henry. And it’s not hurting anyone. I told you, this is my life and I’m tired of you two trying to control it.”

“At what price Emma? And for how long? You expect to keep this charade up forever?”

“It’s not a charade. I love Regina. And if you two hadn’t stuck your noses into where it wasn’t wanted and didn’t belong, things wouldn’t have turned out like this.”

“Emma, you don’t know what would’ve happened. Regina made herself perfectly clear to you and Henry when she packed up Henry’s things and sent them over to you. But this Emma, this is - .”

Emma really was sick and tired of them treating her as if she was a small child. She had survived in the world for almost 29 years without them. And twice they’d taken the things she loved and wanted most from her. First when they sent her away as an infant so that _she_ could save _them_. And second when they lied to her and almost cost her Regina and her baby. “This is me doing what I needed to do for my family. That’s me, Regina, Henry, and our baby. If you two still want to be a part of that then there’s going to have to be a lot of changes first. Which start by accepting that this is what’s going on. And Regina is my true love. And this is done.” Emma turned and stomped away.

She walked over to Regina’s room and rested her head against the door. She took a deep breath before walking in. When she opened the door what she found made her breath hitch. Henry was in the bed cuddled up beside Regina. They both were wearing the biggest smiles.

Emma walked over to her family. Regina smiled up at her. Tears came to Emma’s eyes as she bent and kissed her. This was her happy ending.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Emma went back to Regina’s car and transferred all the boxes and suitcases to her own. She had it towed to a garage and asked them to please do all they could to fix it. She only felt slightly guilty for playing the Savior card.

She went into the mansion and began putting everything back where she thought it should be. She really needed to get Henry over here so that he could help make sure everything was just the way Regina normally left it.

She ordered a moving truck to bring back the boxes and furniture that Regina had had sent over to her and Henry while she had been in the midst of making her plans to leave. Thankfully they had never really unpacked anything. Once more her savior status worked in her favor and the moving company said that they could bring it all over within the next couple of hours.

Emma swept the house twice making sure everything was as it had been before Regina had packed her things to leave. She really should’ve had Gold include all these details in their deal. The last thing she needed was for Regina to be tipped off by something being out of place.

She sat and waited for the moving truck to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henry couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He had his Mom back. And it was almost like old times.

When Emma had first told him the plan, he had immediately jumped aboard. He had missed his Mom. And receiving everything that had been in his bedroom at home had broken his heart.

Now, he began to fill her in on all the latest news. “And I got a B plus on the test. I studied really hard.”

Regina smiled at her boy. The two of them had had a rocky road. But thankfully they’d come a long way. “Well, I think maybe that calls for a special treat. When I get home tomorrow, we’ll have to figure something out.” A B wasn’t that much to get excited about but Henry had always struggled in Math. It was his worst subject. So for her it might as well have been an A plus.

She had a little bit of a hard time because she didn’t really remember them discussing a math test but she put it down to the car accident. There seemed to be a lot of hazy spots in her memory.

Emma strolled in with an overnight bag. It was full of toiletries, a robe, slippers, and other miscellaneous items. She walked over to Regina and gave her a quick peck. Emma was glad to see Henry smile at them. He had taken the two of them being together a little hard at first but he’d eventually come around when Emma admitted that she’d had a thing for his Mom for a while now and that her parents had kept the truth hidden from them. “How are you?”

Regina hesitated slightly before answering with an, “I’m good,” She smiled at her. But Emma could see that it was a little forced. She unzipped the overnight bag she’d just brought in. As soon as she did the smell of Granny’s wafted up to Regina’s nose and now her grin was a real one. “Mmmmm…,” she inhaled then reached greedily for it.

Emma held it out of her reach. “I’m not sure you’ve earned this. You know you did give us quite a scare.”

Regina narrowed her eyes then pulled Emma to her by grabbing a handful of her shirt. Emma pretended to protest then she caved and moved into her arms. She let Regina drag her down for a deeper kiss.

“Get a room!” Henry said from on the other side of Regina. He used the opportunity of their attention being on each other to snitch the bag from Emma. He started to open it when Emma grabbed it back. “Ma? I’m a growing boy. You can’t starve me!”

Emma pulled out her wallet. She took out a few bills and handed them to Henry. “We need some drinks. There’s a machine in the waiting room.”

Henry took the bills and ran from the room. Emma turned to Regina. “So what’s up?” At Regina’s puzzled frown, she continued, “when I asked you how you were feeling you hesitated.”

“Oh. I was going to tell you but I didn’t want to alarm Henry. There seems to be a few gaps in my memory. He keeps talking about some things that I can’t seem to recall.”

Emma gulped and tried not to look guilty. “Well you know it was a car accident. I’m sure it’s nothing important. We’ll talk to the doctor about it. But I’m sure it’s nothing.” She knew she was babbling but she was going to need to speak with Gold asap. This hadn’t been what he’d promised her.

“It’s fine dear. I’m sure you’re right and it’s absolutely nothing. Now, me and this little doodle here need to eat.” She grabbed the bag from Emma’s hand.

Emma had gotten them all burgers and fries. She’d noticed that Regina’s eating habits had changed since the morning sickness had passed. She had actually seen her scarf down a burger at Granny’s on more than one occasion.

Regina doctored hers up with ketchup and mustard then took a big bite. She closed her mouth savoring the flavor. “Mmmm. This makes everything better.”

Emma grinned while handing over the fries. “So now you’re a beef eater?” she teased.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Regina answered with a sheepish grin. “It’s the baby’s fault.”

“Way to blame it on an unborn child,” they both laughed together.

Henry walked back in with their drinks. Emma sat around with her family sharing a nice meal. She felt a little sad that this was the first one that they’d actually shared in a long time but Regina didn’t know that. She thought back to how different things were now compared to a week ago.

FLASHBACK

_“Regina wait,” Emma called as she followed behind her. She turned to Henry and uttered, “Wait there,” before she chased after the godforsaken woman. She was out of breath by the time she caught up to her. “I think what you did was really crappy. Henry’s been upset ever since he received your little farewell package.”_

_Regina never stopped nor slowed on her way back to her car. “I thought I’d made it perfectly clear that I don’t care what you think about anything.” They’d reached her car. She went to grab the handle and Emma stepped in between it and her._

_“I know you’re angry with me. About everything. But don’t take it out on Henry. We have two kids to think about now -,” Emma tried explaining hoping to get through to her._

_“And whose fault is that?!?” Regina roared. She shoved Emma out of the way and opened her door. She stepped inside giving Emma one of her patented death glares the entire way._

_Emma was too ashamed to meet her eyes. She swallowed hard as she averted her face. She stepped back quickly when Regina made it clear she was going to be moving out whether she moved or not. She walked slowly back over to Henry._

_He hadn’t moved. He wasn’t crying but Emma could see the red rings around his eyes letting her know that tears weren’t far off. It wasn’t easier to meet her son’s eyes after this either. She bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes. “I’m going to make this right Henry. I promise. We’re going to get your Mom back.”_

_Henry shook his head and walked around her into Granny’s. Emma stood there feeling like a failure. Her own son who believed her to be the Savior who could do anything no longer had faith in her. She wasn’t sure she did either._


	4. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape Scene

**CHAPTER 4**

Emma entered Gold’s shop where he stood as if waiting specifically for her. She hated it when he did that. She stomped over to him and crossed her arms. “She has gaps in her memory.”

Gold merely shrugged.

“She was supposed to be fine. This was supposed to work where she never knew anything had happened.”

Gold placed his cane upon the display case. “Obviously it did or you would’ve come to see me earlier. No spell is foolproof and I did explain to you that dealing with memories is different than dealing with tangible objects. You agreed any means necessary. If you have a job to do that doesn’t involve laziness or incompetence then don’t come complaining to me dearie.”

Emma stood her ground. “Obviously things are wrong if she’s questioning it. Now how do we fix it?”

Gold regarded her in a bored detached fashion. He merely pursed his lips.

“Tell me!” Emma was enraged by his attitude. “Or so help me I’ll - .”

“You’ll what?” Gold leaned menacingly over the display case holding her gaze. Emma found it hard to look away. “You’ll explain to the woman who’s having your child that the entire past 2 years of her life is a lie that you created to make her stay with you?” he sneered. Emma gulped. “I’m sure that will go over in your favor seeing as had it not been for my help she was moments away from leaving you and your whelp behind forever taking that precious little one with her.”

Emma put both hands on her hips and stared him down. “How do we fix her memory?” Emma gritted through her teeth. She didn’t want to show any fear in front of the imp.

Again, he shrugged. “You told her that she was lying in the street because of a car accident didn’t you?” he smiled at Emma’s flush. “Well people who hit their heads tend to have memory problems. She’ll be alright once she’s home with something else to concentrate on.” Gold dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

Emma pursed her lips into a thin line. She turned on her heel and walked away. She headed for her car.

She was worried. Regina was a brilliant woman. If she was starting to question her memory eventually she’ll start asking around to fill in the gaps. And not everyone knew about the Savior making a deal with Gold to suppress old memories and recreate different ones for her. If she asked the wrong person that would mean the end of all of this.

And Emma had worked too hard for that to happen. Making a deal with Gold was the equivalent of selling her soul to the devil. But she’d do it all over again. Because Henry hadn’t been happier since she first met him. And she was enjoying the feel of being part of a family unit. Not to mention being able to experience Regina’s pregnancy along with her. Soon, she’d be able to meet her child. And she couldn’t think of anything better than raising a baby with Regina. Henry had turned out to be a great kid and Emma knew it was all because of her.

It wasn’t as if she was cursing Regina or anything. These were all Regina’s own emotions and feelings that she would have if all of the other ‘stuff’ between them wasn’t in the way. Stuff like her accusing her of killing Archie and hauling her into jail. Or her Mother murdering Cora. Not to mention the conception of their baby.

Emma hadn’t been able to stand the way that Regina looked at her after that. They had been getting along so well. And then Cora came in and destroyed everything that they were working to build. Emma had been devastated that Regina had turned to her Mother instead of her. She knew that anger was what had fueled her actions more than anything else. Not that she could really ever justify what she had done.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emma felt her legs give out as she saw what happened with her own two eyes. The dreamcatcher that she had focused on Pongo fell to the ground. She heard it as if from a distance. Regina had murdered Archie._

_In her head it still made no sense. She and Henry had been working really hard at being supports for Regina. She didn’t want to admit it at the time, but she knew that she was close to telling Regina about her feelings for her. And she was sure that Regina had the same feelings for her. It was in the blushes that she caught crossing her face when something intimate was brought up. Or the way electricity danced across their skin when they were near one another. She knew that Regina felt it too._

_But this … this was unforgivable. Archie was their friend. And Regina had to be punished._

_Emma stormed over to the mansion. She went around the back because she knew she’d have better luck there. She tried the door and sure enough, Regina had left it open. She went inside and looked around seeing no sign of Regina. She knew where she was though and headed there. She threw open the door to Regina’s study._

_Regina jumped when she saw her. Then her face became angry, “What the hell are you doing in my house?”_

_Emma grabbed Regina by the collar of her dress. It was a tight short number as most of Regina’s outfits tended to be. “You killed Archie. And you broke our son’s heart. He believed in you. I believed in you. And you did this?!??!”_

_Regina’s eyes had widened as she took in this information. She pushed Emma off of her and stepped back straightening her dress. “Are we still at this again? Like I said before, I did not kill Archie. I’ve been here, in my own home, minding my own business.”_

_“DON’T LIE TO ME,” Emma roared. “I saw it with my own two eyes.”_

_Regina smirked and put her hand on her hip. “You saw me with your own two eyes? And what? Stood and watched but did nothing about it while you THOUGHT you were witnessing a murder? Don’t you Charmings pretend that jumping into things whether it’s your business or not is a genetic trait?”_

_Emma shoved Regina back against her desk. Regina looked at her with widened eyes. She understood this was not the normal Emma that she dealt with. This Emma was dangerous. Emma put her face close to Regina’s, “You know what hurts the most? The fact that I trusted you. I stood up for you. And for what? Once the Evil Queen, always the Evil Queen.” Emma saw a fleeting look of pain cross Regina’s face. She didn’t care. Regina had destroyed everything when she’d taken Archie’s life. Emma went in for the death blow. “Just like Henry says.”_

_She knew she had wounded her. She just couldn’t stop herself. As she spoke, the anger raging through her flared brighter and higher. Emma felt as if she was being consumed in it. She saw, heard or felt nothing but the intense need to cause Regina pain. She wanted to hear her cry out in anguish. She wanted her to hurt the same way that Emma was hurting._

_She shoved Regina again. Except this time she shoved her harder. Regina reached a hand behind her to steady herself on the desk when Emma was upon her. She turned her around and threw her on the desk. Her head bounced on the hardwood. Regina landed hard and grabbed at her head. “And for that, you’re going to pay.”_

_Regina clutched at her head willing the room to stop spinning. Bile rose up in her throat and she swallowed repeatedly to keep it down. She had no idea what had gotten into Emma. But she had to make her listen._

_Emma reached under Regina’s dress. Regina struggled but Emma had her trapped between her and the desk. She had her head in place with her hand. She was leaning on her neck with her forearm. She ripped away her tiny lacy underwear. She heard Regina cry out distantly but she was too far gone._

_Regina was in shock the second she felt her underwear being taken from her. She shivered from the draft of cold air. Tears sprang to her eyes as she cried out for Emma to listen. If only she’d give her a chance she’d know that it wasn’t true._

_Emma pulled Regina’s dress up while wrapping her hand around Regina’s neck. Regina clawed at her fingers but to no avail. The more she tried to free herself, the tighter Emma clutched at her throat. She gagged desperate to get air into her lungs._

_Emma pulled down her own jeans. She pressed herself against Regina’s rear. The friction sent ripples of pleasure through her body._

_Regina went into a state of shock. She could do nothing but lie there exposed, shivering, and crying. She had been in this position too many times before and had sworn to herself never again. And yet here she was forced down again by none other than the Savior herself, the granddaughter of the man who had been the last._

_Emma reached around and shoved 2 fingers into Regina hard. Regina cried out at the intrusion. She was bone dry and Emma’s nails were ripping into her tender flesh. She felt another wave of nausea and fought it down._

_She continued grinding herself into Regina while shoving her fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. She reached her climax harder and wetter than she could ever remember. She collapsed against her._

_Only then did she realize that Regina’s cries had turned to tears. And her body was trembling underneath her but not with desire. Emma became horrified at herself. She lifted herself off of Regina grabbing at her jeans and underwear._

_Regina slid to the floor. She grabbed at her dress and pulled it down to cover herself. She curled in on herself. Her crying and shaking had intensified._

_“Regina, I - ,” Emma’s voice came out weak. She cleared her throat and tried to reach out to Regina. Regina scurried away from her practically hiding underneath the desk._

_Emma turned and ran. She made it outside before getting sick to her stomach. She made her way to her car on unsteady feet. She sat there not knowing what to do._


	5. Hard Truths

**CHAPTER 5**

Henry and Emma did a final sweep of the mansion. Henry was sure that they’d gotten everything in perfect order.

When they walked into Regina’s hospital room she saw Archie sitting beside Regina’s bed. Emma began to get angry. She took Henry to therapy with him because he desperately needed it. But she hadn’t been able to stand looking at him since his return from the dead. As far as she was concerned, Archie was at the center of all that had gone wrong in her life.

_Emma came to blinking and cursing at the sunlight flooding her eyes. She looked around and began cursing some more. She was still parked outside of Regina’s. She had apparently fallen asleep in her car after spending the night crying._

_She remembered running to her car and then sitting there stunned over what had just happened. She had raped Regina. All she could hear were Regina’s sobs echoing around in her head. She stared down at her hands hating herself and them. There was some blood on her fingers. She was horrified. She anxiously searched around the littered car and found some napkins from Granny’s. She cleaned them as best she could. She tossed the filthy napkins out the window not caring about the litter. She just knew she had to get out of there._

_She put the car in drive and took off for home. When she got there everyone was still in bed. Which was great for her. She was able to sneak in and jump into the shower. By the time she got out, everyone was getting up._

_Henry ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Today was Archie’s funeral. They had to leave in the next hour or so to get there. She at first reveled in his embrace. Then she put him away from her. She didn’t deserve to feel comfort after what she’d just done._

_She escaped upstairs so that she wouldn’t have to deal with any of her family. She felt a weird numbness on the inside. She got dressed and lay down on the bed until her parents called upstairs that it was time to go._

_She endured the funeral. But the tears she’d cried weren’t for Archie. They were for Regina and the situation they were in the midst of. Marco had agreed before the funeral that Henry should have Pongo. The small family went home where Snow prepared a small quick meal even though no one was up for eating when there was a knock on the door._

_Pongo’s head instantly went up. Emma jumped up to answer it thrilled for the break. Her parents and Henry had only been going on and on about what they should do about Regina. She was sickened having to listen to them. She wanted to yell at them all but knew it would do no good._

_When she opened the door and saw a breathless panicked Archie, her first response was to reach out and choke him. Thankfully her parents and Henry rushed to the door to find out how this could be. Henry being Henry, his first response was that he was sure that Regina was playing an elaborate trick on them._

_It was the first time Emma took a long look at her son and hated what she saw. She realized that he had been doing that practically since she’d known him. For him, Regina was only the Evil Queen. The sad part about her Evil Queen days being over long before she had ever even met him was not lost on Emma._

_Archie came inside and explained Cora’s kidnapping him to them all. Emma listened in stunned silence. She should’ve felt relief but she didn’t. All she felt was that same anger flaring up in her again. She wanted to reach out and strangle Archie herself. So when Henry made his next Henry comment about Regina she turned on him and unleashed._

_“Stop talking about your Mother like that!!! What is wrong with you??!!!? Haven’t you been wrong enough lately or do you still need more?!!?”_

_The room sat in stunned silence. Henry looked as if he’d been slapped and Emma found she could care less. She had never talked to him like that before. She’d never even disciplined him before. But she was tired of his behavior and mouthing off about the woman who’d taken care of him his entire life._

_“Emma! What’s gotten into you?” Snow was completely aghast._

_Emma jumped up angrier than before. “What’s gotten into me? What’s gotten into him? He just found out that he was a total jerk to his own Mother for no reason and his response is he’s sure she did something to deserve it. This is how we’re raising him to act?” She threw him a disgusted look which he shrunk away from. She turned and stomped out of the room._

_Archie pushed his glasses upon his nose higher in his nervousness. Pongo barked. David and Snow stared slack jawed._

_They didn’t speak of the incident after that. They all had more important things to move onto. And Emma hadn’t been sorry in the least. It wasn’t these people that she owed the apology to._


	6. Who's the Father?

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma helped Regina out of the car as if she was made of glass. To her she was precious cargo and she was going to see to it that Regina was never hurt again.

“Emma, I’m fine. I can walk you know,” Regina kissed Emma on the cheek thrilled that she had this woman by her side. She couldn’t have asked for a better True Love.

“I just want to help you anyway that I can.”

Regina put her arms around Emma’s neck and gave her a proper kiss. “You do that just by being here,” Regina pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She and Henry walked inside. She turned around. “I’m happy to be home!”

“Yeah, me too,” Henry ran up to his room. He and Emma had already agreed that maybe it would be best if he stayed here now. That way Regina wouldn’t be alone. Plus she’d think it was the way things always were. They didn’t want her remembering any of the past.

Regina tilted her head to the side as she studied Emma. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. “I know we haven’t officially discussed this but I’ve been thinking. Maybe it’s time you made this home too.” Regina looked at her with so much love in her eyes, Emma thought she’d burst from joy. This had been far from the case for the past few months. Regina had been looking at her and Henry with disgust written all over her. This was the way things always should have been. She had no idea how or why things had gotten so far off track with the two of them. But she’d take this Regina over the old one any day.

_“Stay the hell away from me!” Regina looked at her like she was ready to shove her through a window._

_Emma stopped walking and instead shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly but nothing came out. “Regina, I’m - .”_

_She had the shopping cart between them as if it was a force field. Her knuckles were whitened from gripping it so hard but it was what was keeping her grounded. She had been lucky enough to not have the misfortune of coming across Emma before. It would be just her luck when she got the worse news of her life that she’d show up. “If this is your lame attempt at an apology save it. There are no apologies for what you’ve done.”_

_The words stung but the worse was the way that Regina looked at her. Those big beautiful brown eyes that normally shone with whatever she was feeling in the moment were now filled with disgust and anger. Emma dropped her head unable to continue making eye contact._

_What she had done to Regina was worse than anything one could do to someone. “I was angry. You have to understand, I thought you killed Archie. I saw it with my own eyes,” she pleaded with Regina for understanding. “I would never have done that - ,” Emma couldn’t even say the words._

_“But you thinking I had killed Archie made it alright?”_

_“No. I’m not saying that,” Emma shifted her weight on her legs. “I don’t know what came over me.”_

_“I do.” Emma glanced up at her through her lashes. “All you Charming’s are the same. You’re selfish, entitled, and self-righteous. And of course you have complete impunity. You’re all sick,” Regina sneered._

_Emma’s heart constricted. She knew Regina had every right to be angry. And every right to be hurt. That didn’t make it any easier for her to have to take it. But she did. She knew she deserved that and more._

_Regina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was at least better than what they were. So she said the words she only planned on saying just this once. “I’m pregnant. And yes it’s yours.”_

_Emma was stunned. “That’s impossible. I don’t have a wiener. I can’t get you pregnant,” Emma shook her head so fast it looked like a blurring motion. “We’re both women. You should take another test. Or maybe track down who the real father is.”_

_Regina narrowed her eyes at her and ground out through her teeth, “I know the symptoms since it’s not the first time I’ve ever been pregnant. I’ve already had it confirmed by a doctor. And I haven’t been with anyone else.” Regina had driven over to the next town just to have the test done. She didn’t want any gossip going around in this hellhole that the Evil Queen was knocked up._

_Emma shook her head. “But that’s impossible. We can’t - .” The entire scenario was preposterous. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. Who in the hell had Regina been sleeping with? Emma had thought that Regina had feelings for her and now she was trying to foist some creep’s child onto her as if that even made any sense. “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been smoking lady but you sure as hell should start passing if you even think that that’s possible!”_

_Regina looked at Emma full of disgust. “I didn’t tell you because I expected anything out of you. My conscious is clear. But I swear to you,” Regina leaned closer to Emma and lowered her voice. “You will NEVER get anywhere near this child. You ruined Henry but you will never have the chance to ruin this one.” Regina pushed past her with the shopping cart and walked away._

_Snow, Henry, and David came over to Emma. “What is she wanting now?” Henry asked in that voice that infuriated Emma. She turned on him with her don’t play with me face and he flinched away._

_“She said she was pregnant and the baby was mine. Can you believe something that crazy?”_

_Snow’s eyes widened and David’s jaw dropped. “Emma you – and she – Emma … Emma!”_

_“What?!!”_

_“You and Regina didn’t…,” Snow saw the flush across Emma’s face and misinterpreted it. Emma buried her head not wanting to meet her family’s eyes. She felt the familiar shame and guilt rise up in her and she tried her best to push it away. Instead she focused on the absurdity of the situation._

_‘I just can’t understand why she’d lie like that,” Emma mumbled.   Her superpower must be broken right along with her. Because she hadn’t picked up one ounce of deception from her while she spoke._

_Emma spent the next couple of days moping over it. Her parents eventually brought in the Blue Fairy who told Emma emphatically that there was no way that it could be possible. There was no such thing as a magical baby._

_Emma tried going over to Regina’s house but she had put up a protection barrier against her. She didn’t even allow Henry in anymore. That left her no alternative but to stalk her._

_When Regina got out of her car to go inside the grocery store again Emma let her have it. She marched up to her and punched her car with her fist. Regina instantly looked over her car to make sure there were no scratches or bumps on it._

_“If you think I give a damn about your car, I don’t. My parents and the Blue Fairy both explained you were full of crap. To go and tell someone something so crazy is a whole new low.”_

_Regina looked at her with pure venom. “I could care less what you believe. I’m not the one with a guilty conscience.” Emma lowered her eyes. “And as I’ve already told you, you will get nowhere near this child whether you believe it or not.”_

_Emma watched her go wanting to stop her but knowing she shouldn’t. She had no idea what was wrong with her. She knew she should stay away from her. For both of their sakes. She just couldn’t seem to stop herself. And now with this latest bombshell, Emma found herself angrier and angrier. She wanted to know who the hell Regina had been sleeping with. She felt hurt over it. Like Regina had cheated on her. She knew it was crazy since they’d never so much as kissed before. But she couldn’t stop the way she felt._

_Emma still had mixed feelings over the situation. She called up Ruby and set up a time to go over. She needed her drinking buddy with her. At least Ruby was fun and had a way of keeping her mind off of things._

_They had been drinking for a few hours and were almost to the end of their bottle of vodka when Emma began breaking down. She told Ruby about Regina’s crazy story. She had to stop multiple times to clear her throat and wipe away her tears. She explained her anger over feeling as if Regina had cheated on her. “I don’t even know why I’m so upset. She is the Evil Queen and all,” Emma swiped away the last of her tears. She reached for her glass and added more of the vodka and grape juice._

_Ruby had gotten quiet. She looked over at Emma with pity in her eyes. “Emma,” she put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Your parents and the Blue Fairy lied.”_

_Emma began to sputter and choke on the liquid that was still inside her throat. She ended up spitting it back out into the glass. “What?”_

_“Everyone knows that it’s true. Two women can have a baby together if they both have magic,” Ruby fidgeted under Emma’s quiet stare. She knew she was throwing a lot at her but she felt Emma deserved to know._

_“But – but they said,” Emma couldn’t even finish her sentence. Her mind could barely complete the thought._

_Ruby nodded. “They lied.”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“Because,” Ruby closed her eyes momentarily and took a big breath. She opened her eyes and took Emma’s hands in hers. “I’m guessing they didn’t want you to know because it only happens when there’s True Love between the two women. I can’t think of a worse person your parents would want you to be with.”_

_Emma ran to the bathroom before she got sick. She made it there just in time. After her body stopped revolting she slid down on the side of the toilet. She drew her knees up to her chest while resting her head against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. She began to cry hard. The kind of cry where you make grotesque faces and the wails come from a place deep inside that you can’t control._

_Ruby walked in behind her. She handed her a glass of water so that she could use it to rinse her mouth out. “I felt you should know. Since it’s your baby and all.” Ruby let out a small laugh. “I didn’t even know that the two of you were like that. I mean – I knew you were getting closer and all but – wow. The Savior and the Evil Queen. It’s actually perfect,” Ruby continued chuckling away._

_“I raped her,” Emma whispered as she grabbed toilet paper and wiped at her eyes._

_Ruby’s laughter died in her throat. “What?”_

_Emma looked up at her with eyes filled with pain. “I thought she killed Archie. And she needed to pay,” Emma’s tears started to come anew. Her body was racked with sobs. “I just – I don’t know. After I watched the whole thing with the dreamcatcher and Pongo, I saw red. I just lost it.” Emma’s mouth starting working as if she was holding back another wave of nausea. “I only went to confront her. I wanted her to admit it. But she wouldn’t. And I got so mad.”_

_Emma’s eyes pleaded with Ruby as if she was looking for absolution. But she found none there. Ruby could do nothing but drop to the floor on the opposite side of the bathroom from her. For once she was actually speechless._

_They sat that way for a while. Then once Emma’s tears had dried up she stood. “I need to see my parents.”_

_Ruby let her go without bothering to try and stop her. She had had guys get rough with her before. But she could protect herself.   Had it been a magical altercation then of course Regina would come out on top. But Emma was pretty muscular while Regina was pretty petite. There was no way Regina could fight her off in a physical one on one._

_Ruby had said nothing more because she couldn’t find anything to say. There were just no apologies that could cover what had been done to Regina. And for her to have become pregnant. That just made whatever she was going through even worse._

_Granny stepped out of her bedroom. She still retained all of her wolf senses even though she no longer had the curse of lycanthropy like her granddaughter. She stared at Ruby then sighed. “You’d best get to bed.”_

_Ruby looked up at her with unshed tears shining in her eyes. “But, I don’t understand why a woman would -,” Ruby shook her head. “How do you call for help when the Sheriff is the one who raped you.”_

_Granny reached down and pulled her up. “They’re royals dear. They don’t go by the same rules and laws we do. They have their own personal code of ethics.” Granny shook her head. She walked her down to her room and helped her get into bed. “There’s no point in trying to make sense of it. It’s just how things are with them.”_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Emma’s first thought was to storm into her house and demand an explanation for their deceit from her parents. Instead, she began to walk. She had on preplanned destination but her heart knew her better than her head did. When she looked up she was stopped in front of Regina’s._

_She stared for a long time up at the darkened windows. Then she made her decision to go forward._

_She walked toward the front door but ended up walking right into a barrier. “Owww!!” she cried while clutching at her nose. She was lucky she hadn’t fallen on her arse._

_This pissed her off. She began beating at the invisible wall. “Regina! REGINA!!!” she yelled while continuing to beat against the wall. When nothing happened, she gave one final look back at the mansion filled with hurt and confusion. Then she walked away._

_In her bedroom upstairs, Regina watched her retreat. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked away. The muscles in her body began to slowly loosen. She went to bed and lay down. She cried herself to sleep._


	7. Who's Side are you On?

**CHAPTER 7**

Emma sent Regina upstairs to lay down since she had become tired after having lunch. Then she and Henry became embroiled in a video game playoff. So when the doorbell rang Emma had to run to get it before it woke up Regina.

She opened the door and shouldn’t have been surprised by what she saw. Of course her parents would try and find some way to ruin things as they always did.

_Snow pulled back the curtains that separated their bed from the rest of the loft apartment. She found Emma passed out on the sofa fully clothed._

_Snow clucked and began to collect an errant shoe that Emma had slipped out of before passing out. It looked like she’d thrown it across the room. She placed it beside her. Emma didn’t even stir._

_David came out and joined her. They stood looking down at their daughter sprawled out on the sofa. David smiled. “Ever thought we’d get to this place?” He reached out and pulled his wife into an embrace kissing the top of her head._

_Snow returned his kiss and his embrace. “Why don’t we go out of breakfast? That way we won’t wake her up.” Thankfully Henry had spent the night with Neal. He wasn’t expected home until later that night. Snow had invited Neal over to dinner with them. He had taken to giving Emma a wide berth anyway. She tended to get angry anytime he made a disparaging comment against Regina._

_The Charming’s had been concerned about this ever since they found out that the two of them had been intimate. They just couldn’t figure out how to deal with that information. I mean, Regina was their sworn enemy. She’d tried killing Snow repeatedly. Although the fact that she never succeeded was always a little strange even to them. Still, they couldn’t allow their daughter to be anymore involved with her._

_So they’d enlisted the help of their best friend and ally, the Blue Fairy. She’d been able to help put Emma’s mind to rest. And Emma had been drinking more but at least she wasn’t around her anymore. They would help heal their daughter’s heart and then maybe Neal, Henry, and Emma could try again at being a family. They couldn’t have planned a happier ending._

_They got dressed and were on their way out when Emma began to stir. “Emma, honey, Dad and I were going to get breakfast. But if you wanted to come along then we’ll wait for you to get dressed.”_

_Emma just stared at her with venom in her eyes. If Snow wasn’t so naturally oblivious she would’ve recognized it as a danger sign. “No,” she growled._

_“Oh. Well, we’ll just bring you something back then honey. You might want to take a shower and brush your teeth while we’re gone. You should really clean yourself up.”_

_Emma picked herself up from the half lying position she was in and stood working the kinks out of her body. Her head was pounding and that didn’t bode well for what she knew had to come next. “Don’t bother. I won’t be here. I just came to get Henry. And then we’re leaving.” She made her way on unsteady legs into the kitchen and began looking around for some headache meds._

_Now Snow and David were alarmed. “Emma what are you talking about? You know you live here.”_

_“Not anymore we don’t.” Emma finally found what she was looking for and dry swallowed 2 of them. Then thought a second and took 2 more. “We’re going to move into Granny’s until I can find a place for us.”_

_Now David stepped forward. “Emma what’s going on with you? If this is all about Regina again - .”_

_Emma pounded her fist on the counter, “You’re damned straight this about Regina! And you two. And MY baby.” Her parents exchanged an anxious look. “Yes, I know all about you and that blue mothball conspiring to keep my child away from me. Telling me that Regina cheated on me! Lying to me!” Emma was practically shaking from anger._

_Emma rounded the counter and stood shaking in front of her parents. “Just because you two don’t mind abandoning infants doesn’t mean I ever would. This is a whole new low for you all! And I thought your previous lows were into uncharted depths.”_

_Her parents flinched. “Emma, we did this for your own good. I know it’s hard to understand but you shouldn’t be tied to that woman. I know you think she can be reformed but we’ve known her longer. You just don’t understand what she’s done like we do.” David put his hand on his daughter’s shoulder who promptly shrugged it off._

_Emma shook her head and stared at them with disgust all over her face. Unfortunately for her, her parents weren’t the type of people to notice other people’s feelings or pain. They stood there as if their pathetic explanation made perfect logical sense. They honestly expected her to walk away from her own child as if it was just a minor inconvenience to them._

_“Regina was right about you two. How in the hell did I ever miss that?” Emma threw back her head and laughed. “She’s always right. I should’ve known. You two are the most oblivious, selfish, entitled, self-righteous, judgmental people I’ve ever met in my life. If it doesn’t correlate to what you want then for the two of you it just doesn’t even exist. No wonder you’re so happy all the time. Ignorance is bliss was designed specifically for you two!” Emma shook her head and turned to go upstairs._

_“What are you doing Emma?” Snow asked as if she was the one who was in the wrong here._

_“I’m packing our stuff. I told you, we’re moving over to Granny’s. And hopefully we’ll be able to find our own place soon.”_

_“And how do you think Henry’s going to feel about that?”_

_Emma turned back and marched up to them. “Here’s the thing. He’s a kid. And he’s going to learn that to be a fact. As soon as I get him away from you two I’m hoping he’ll go back to being that sweet little boy who came to me on my birthday. Instead of the mini monster you two have been pushing him to be. Because right now he’s really liked about as much as you two are.”_

_“Just because you love her,” Snow spat the words out. Emma just cocked an eyebrow at her. “that’s no reason for you to destroy our family. We’re your family. She can only cause you pain and misery. This baby is just one more thing for her to use to hold over her head. She’s not capable of love.”_

_Emma got into Snow’s face. “And yet we created a life out of that love. Wasn’t it you two who said True Love can’t lie? Explain that one will you?” At Snow’s hesitation Emma smirked, “Yeah, I didn’t think that you could.” She turned and went upstairs. She began packing her stuff quickly. She still traveled light from her nomad days. Then she set to work on Henry’s stuff before jumping into the shower and cleaning herself up._

_She put their stuff in her car while her parents stood watching. They were just waiting for her to say one word to them but Emma wouldn’t give them the pleasure. She ignored them completely. She took Snow’s key off her chain and left it on the table before walking out forever._

“What do you two want?” Emma narrowed her eyes at them. She was still angry over their manipulating her and her life. They were always making selfish decisions for her and she was tired of their interference in her life. Once having parents was all that she’d ever wanted. But since having them in her life, things hadn’t improved at all for her. No matter how hard she worked at being what they wanted, one, both or all three of them were left unhappy.

“We came by to check on you and how things are going. We are still your parents Emma even if you are angry with us,” Snow had already invited herself inside. She walked into the living room and took a seat. “Hi Henry,” she smiled over at her grandson.

Henry looked uncomfortably between his Mom and grandparents. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen but the tension in the air was so thick it was hard to breath. They hadn’t really sat and talked for a while. “Hi,” he answered uncertainly. He turned off the game console and excused himself, “I’m going to go to my room for a bit.”

David walked in and sat beside Snow.

Emma walked into the room with her arms defiantly crossed. “I meant what I said. If you can’t accept this is the way things are then you can just leave now.”

Snow and David exchanged uneasy glances.

David cleared his throat, “Emma, we’re family. Small disagreements can’t change that. Or our love for you. We’re going to be here for you no matter what.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Even if that means you and Regina - ,” David threw his hands in the air at a loss for how to describe the situation they’d found themselves in.

Emma let out a big sigh. She sank into the armchair across from them. “We are together. And we’re staying that way. I’m moving in here and we’re going to be a family. The way we should’ve been,” Emma wasn’t completely ready to forget. But she really did want all this tension between them gone. She just wanted everyone to be happy.

Snow chewed on her bottom lip. “And what if Regina gains her memories? Have you thought about that?”

Emma averted her face. “Gold swore that wouldn’t happen. This is Regina,” she tried explaining to her parents once again. “This is who she’d be if there wasn’t all that fighting and crap between everyone. I haven’t changed her. Just what she remembered about the bad times.”

David and Snow exchanged distressed glances, “Emma we are the sum of our experiences. You changing them, changed her.”

Emma shook her head, “She’s happy now. We all are. And no one’s going to change that. Because this is the way it always should have been. If you two could grow up and let go of the past, we could’ve come to this place a lot sooner.”

“She’s the one who cursed us!” Snow protested.

“And you abandoned me!” Emma threw back at her. “That was almost 30 years ago. We all have our crosses to bear. I got over it. It’s time you did too.”

Snow looked like she wanted to continue arguing but David placed a supportive hand upon her knee remind her of what they’d agreed upon before coming here. She took a deep breath and nodded, “Then we’ll support you. But know that we don’t like any of this one bit.”

Emma smiled at her parents, “All I ask is that you try.” She was just happy to have gotten over this hurdle. She would let the rest sort itself out in time.


	8. The Next Day

**CHAPTER 8**

Emma checked in on Regina before she left to go to the inn. She was sleeping peacefully. Emma kissed her on the head as smoothly as she could but Regina’s eyes fluttered as she withdrew. She smiled up at her and grabbed her hand pulling her down but Emma resisted. “I’m going to go and get my stuff.”

Regina gave her a wide grin, “Hurry back.”

“I will. You just rest.” Regina settled down again with a smile upon her face and Emma gazed upon her for another moment before turning and leaving. Henry was staying behind to keep an eye out for his Mom. She waved at him playing video games as she walked out, “Bye kid.”

“See ya Ma,” he called out as the door shut behind her.

Emma stopped to pick up a couple of empty boxes. Ruby and Granny just gave her identical frowns when she crossed them in the hallways. Emma dropped her head guiltily to hide her face behind her hair. They were the last two people she wanted to be on the outs with but it didn’t look like they were going to get over things anytime soon. And to be honest, it was starting to piss her off. She’d already explained enough that this was the best solution. And that she had thought things through clearly. She was getting about tired of their attitudes.

She began to load up her boxes. This was definitely better than when she’d moved in here. Then she was trying to get away from her so called family. Now she was going to embrace a new family.

_She drove over to the inn and got a room for her and Henry. She even had a cot brought in especially for Henry. It was weird enough sharing a room with an 11 year old boy. Sharing a bed was just too gross for her to contemplate._

_She texted Neal to let her know when he was ready for Henry to come home. She instructed him not to take him to her parents because they needed to talk first. Neal texted back he understood and it would be a few hours more if she didn’t mind. Emma let him know that was fine then she showered quickly. She brushed her teeth and lay down for some much needed rest._

_A few hours later and her phone beeping is what woke her up. “Hello?”_

_“Emma, it’s Neal. Henry and I were about to head back now.”_

_“Don’t bother. I’m right across the hall from you.”_

_Neal being Neal looked around as if there were cameras in the room, “What do you mean?”_

_Emma rolled her eyes. He really was a bonehead. “I mean, I’m right ACROSS THE HALL from you. Or down it rather. I’m in room 227. Just drop him off here,” Emma disconnected the phone and ran her hands across her face. She jumped out of bed and went over to freshen up in the bathroom._

_Moments later, there was a knock on the door. “Ma? Whats going on? We were all supposed to have a family dinner with Grandma and Grandpa,” Henry walked in and looked around at their stuff that Emma had carried up earlier._

_Emma smiled at him hoping that she wasn’t alarming him. She had only just realized that he’d already been uprooted twice now and there was a third waiting to happen soon. She didn’t want him to pick up her nomadic ways but there was no other choice. “Yeah, kid. We’re not staying there anymore,” before Henry could go on she continued, “We’re going to find our own place here soon.”_

_She turned to Neal, “Thanks for walking him over.”_

_“No problem.” Neal took in their surroundings, “so if we’re not eating at your parent’s house, how about we have dinner together?”_

_Henry grinned. He loved the idea of the three of them being a perfect family. He knew it was his happily ever after. He jumped up, “Yeah Ma. Family dinner sounds perfect. Come on Dad,” he pulled Neal downstairs towards Granny’s.._

_Emma shrugged into the mirror and followed them downstairs. She was starving._

_They walked in just as her parents were walking out. “Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa,” Henry greeted them as if it was a natural thing. “We were just about to have family dinner. Do you want to join us?”_

_Snow looked over his head at Emma, “Emma, we weren’t sure if you were going to come over for dinner or not so - .”_

_“Yeah. That would be a not for the foreseeable future,” Emma tried to brush past them._

_David grabbed her arm, “Emma, you can’t allow that witch to break up our home. We’re family. And we need to stick together.”_

_Henry was confused. He had no idea what was going on or why Emma seemed to be so mad at her parents. This was their happy ending. “What’s going on?” he looked around to all of the faces of the adults surrounding him._

_“Your grandparents were trying to keep me away from my child just because I love your Mom,” everyone gasped. “That won’t be happening,” Emma shook her head while staring down her parents._

_Neal stood uncomfortably behind them shifting from foot to foot. He wanted to be anywhere but there now. “Why don’t I take Henry and go inside?” He reached for Henry’s shoulder._

_“No,” Henry shrugged him off. He began yelling in the middle of the street. Patrons inside the diner and on the streets looked up taking in the royal family, “What are you doing?! You’re trying to ruin everything!!! This is our family! It’s our happy ending! And she’s the Evil Queen! You can’t be with the Evil Queen!?!!”_

_Snow looked at Emma with a smug smirk on her face that Emma actually honestly thought about slapping off. David crossed his arms and nodded his head._

_Emma glared at her parents before turning to Henry. Her face was reddened as she smiled around at everyone staring at them. Then she turned to her son, “My happy ending involves me being happy and not what someone else has told me I should be happy about.” She opened the door and pushed Henry inside, “Let’s eat.”_

_“I’m not hungry!” Henry screamed at her._

_“You’re going to be something else if you don’t stop yelling at me!” Emma hollered back. “Right now I’m hungry. And whether you are or not doesn’t matter right now. You’re going to sit there quietly and eat or don’t eat. But you will not be raising your voice at me again!! Do you understand me?” Henry crossed his arms and glared at her. Emma lowered her voice to a growl and glared back at him. “I said do you understand me?”_

_Henry jumped a little nervously. His answer was to storm into the diner and throw himself down into a booth._

_Emma looked at her parents. “I think you’ve done enough for today don’t you?”_

_“Emma we - ,” Snow began. But Emma just walked into the diner ignoring them._

_David put his arm around Snow. “She just needs some cooling off time. We’ll give her some space and then we’ll settle this out. We’re family. And family doesn’t give up on family. That’s the most important thing,” he smiled over at her as he directed them back to their apartment._

_Snow sniffled and buried her head in his chest. They walked home silently lost in their own thoughts._


	9. Decisions

**CHAPTER 9**

When Emma got back to the house with her things, she was pretty happy to see Henry and Regina on the sofa snuggled up together watching a movie. The two of them had come through such a rough time. She hadn’t thought any of them would ever make it back. But she was glad they had.

Emma finished unloading her car.  She put her boxes into Regina's bedroom.  She would unpack later.  Now she wanted to enjoy her family. 

She walked into the den and gave Regina a puppy dog look until Regina relented and lifted a corner of blanket.  Henry was leaning into her on the opposite side and Emma jumped into the empty space that Regina had created for her.  "Hi," Regina smiled over at her. 

Emma's breath hitched, "Hi," she whispered as she leaned back and opened her arms for Regina to fit herself into her body.  She grabbed a handful of Regina's hair and pulled her back against her.  She kissed her long and slow.  Her lips tenderly glided across Regina's own. 

"Shh, you two are breaking my concentration," Henry complained. 

Regina gave him a playful shove to which he smiled.  He then laid himself across her body. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small squeeze.

Emma just took it all in with a huge smile.  Regina was lying across her and Henry was lying across Regina.  She moved her hand down Regina's side until it came across a part that wasn't occupied by Henry.  She splayed her hand across her still flat tummy.  Whenever she doubted her decisions, it was scenes like this that strengthened her resolve.

_Neal and Emma made small talk while they sat in a booth and waited on their order to arrive. Henry had been sitting and glaring at Emma. He was refusing to speak. That was fine with her. She and Neal carried the conversation. Then Regina walked in._

_Emma had just raised her drink to her lips. She watched her order at the counter while she began sucking on her straw gathering up the courage to walk over to her and try apologizing again. That was why she never saw the way that Henry had turned from glaring at her to glaring over at Regina. She was focused so completely on Regina she hadn’t even noticed that he’d leapt up and stomped over to her._

_Henry was confused why Emma didn’t see things his way. Why she couldn’t understand that their happy ending was having their entire family together. He’d have his Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa. They were supposed to be happy now. That had been the reason for her breaking the curse. It was the way things were supposed to be._

_He stomped over to Regina. He knew she was behind all of this. She probably had Emma under some spell or something. But he’d be the hero this time. He knew how to get rid of her. He stormed over to her and began yelling, “I HATE YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS RUIN EVERYTHING! I WISH YOU’D JUST GO SOMEWHERE AND LEAVE US ALL ALONE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!!!” Henry turned the corners of his lips down in a sneer. “Evil Queen,” he snarled at her. He knew he’d hurt her. He could see it in her eyes._

_The entire diner had fallen silent as he had begun to vent his rage. Even though he had said the last two words softly, everyone heard it loud and clear. There were some audible gasps that could be heard while everyone waited to see what would happen next._

_Regina had turned at the shouting with a surprised look on her face that quickly turned to shock then hurt. She looked over at Emma who was sitting speechless in the booth. Before Emma’s brain could catch up and tell her legs to start moving over there, Regina threw her one last look filled with so much pain Emma’s heart broke. Her eyes were swimming with the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. Regina turned and left the diner without uttering one word._

_Once she was out of sight, Emma’s brain finally snapped back on. She marched up to Henry and grasped his arm, jerking him back towards her, “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Who do you think you are to talk to your Mother that way?” She was now yelling just as loud as Henry had except she didn’t care._

_Henry wrenched his arm away from her, “She’s not my Mother, you are. And she needs to leave us alone. We have a family and she’s trying to ruin everything just like she always does. I won’t let her.”_

_Emma looked at her son with something close to disgust on her face. She had never thought she’d be the type of parent to use physical punishment but the kid was really pushing it. Thankfully Ruby called out their order just before she had a chance to respond._

_Emma looked at Ruby and then back at Henry. “Go sit down,” she grit out through her teeth._

_Ruby dropped take out bags onto the counter. “I wrapped it so that you can have your meal to go.” Emma looked at her in surprise as Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and continued frowning over at Emma. “Maybe you should start eating at Country Bread’s. Or learn to cook. I don’t think this place is for you and,” Ruby looked past her at Henry. She wore the same look that Emma had while she’d watched him during his tantrum, “your kid.”_

_“You need to look into getting him over to see Archie. He definitely needs it,” Granny bit out as she frowned over at Henry. “That was just despicable. And I’m not having any of that in my place.” She moved away from the counter and went over to tend to other customers._

_Emma colored and grabbed the bags. She walked over to the table. “Come on,” she had to swallow multiple times to loosen the lump that had lodged itself in her throat._

_“I thought we were eating here,” Neal said as he slid from the booth._

_Emma looked at Henry’s face scrunched into an unbecoming scowl. She glanced at Ruby and Granny who were both watching her obviously waiting for them to leave. Granny and Ruby were some of her closest friends. Emma knew she needed to make things better._

_She turned without answering and headed back to the inn. She spent the entire way there trying to calm herself. Unfortunately the short walk seemed even shorter with her long impatient steps._

_They walked up to her room and she checked the bags. She handed Neal his food and told him that they’d talk to him later. She needed some time alone with Henry. Once the door shut she stared over at him. Henry had kicked off his shoes and settled onto the little cot that would become his bed. He began going through one of the boxes of his things that was sitting on the bed as if nothing had happened. His attitude only served to incite Emma even more._

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She barked over at him._

_Henry jumped. He looked up startled at her words and the tone she’d used. He wasn’t used to being disciplined by Emma. He felt he was a great kid and didn’t really need to be disciplined. “What?” he asked genuinely confused._

_Emma gnashed her teeth as she stood over him. She stood with her arms akimbo, “You just humiliated me and yourself in the diner. Ruby just threw us out because of you and I’m not even sure if we’re allowed back.”_

_“We got thrown out?” Henry seemed genuinely surprised. Then he started to get angry and sprung up not bothering to take in the look that Emma was giving him, “They should throw her out! She’s the Evil Queen!”_

_Emma bent down until she was practically nose to nose with him. Her voice held a dangerous quality to it and the look in her eyes told Henry he was on thin ice. He gulped at the intensity. “This is the last time that I’m going to say this. DON’T YOU EVER CALL YOUR MOTHER THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! SHE RAISED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU BEHAVE?!!?” Henry’s heart began to beat fast and honestly he was a little scared. His chest tightened up and he looked to the door as if hoping for an escape. He blinked rapidly to hold his tears at bay._

_Emma ignored it all. She was tired of his attitude and his smart mouth. She blamed her parents for his behavior. “No matter what she did in the past, she has NEVER been the evil queen with you. And you dare call her that and say all those ugly things to her? She’s having my baby. And she’s the woman that I love. I don’t care that you want me and Neal to be together. THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! HE LEFT ME ALONE AND PREGNANT IN PRISON FOR HIS CRIMES! I do not now nor will I ever love Neal.”_

_“And YOU,” Emma punctuated her words with a finger that she jabbed into Henry’s chest. Henry flinched away. “DO NOT get to tell me or any other adult how they will behave or who they have to be with. If you ever talk like that to her again then I promise you, you really won’t like what comes next. Your free passes are over. I’m sick of your behavior and so is everyone else. As soon as I can, I’ll make an appointment for you to see Archie. In the meantime, I’m going to take a walk because the sight of you right now is disturbing me. I expect you to be in bed when I get back. And if you leave this room at all for ANY reason, you won’t like what’s going to happen to you.” Emma grabbed the key off of the dresser and stomped out leaving Henry alone._

_Henry dropped onto the bed stunned. He began to cry. He was a little scared of the way Emma was behaving. No one ever talked to him like that. Even Regina had never raised her voice or sounded so menacing to him. He was unsure of what to make of it._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO_

_Emma walked over to the mansion. She tried beating at the barrier once more but to no avail. She kicked at it before making her way down to the Rabbit Hole. She spent the night there drowning her sorrows before heading back to the inn. She was just about to pack it in and make her way back to the inn when she had an unwelcome guest._

_“I see you’ve had a party for one,” Gold took in the empty bottles that were lined up in front of her._

_Emma glowered in his direction but couldn’t be bothered for more. She reached in her pocket and threw a few dollars on the counter. She was about to leave when Gold handed her a card. “What’s this?”_

_“It’s how you’ll reach me so that I can fix this mess you’ve made.” And with that he vanished._

_Emma stared at the card confused. But she had more important things to worry about. She thrust it in her pocket and headed to her new home, the inn._

_Thankfully Henry was asleep when she got in. She was glad. She had no idea what she’d say to him. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to hold her temper in control for too much longer. That kid sure knew how to push her buttons and he didn’t seem to understand the meaning of stop at all. He was even worse than she was as a child. And that wasn’t a good thing. Emma threw off her jeans and pulled on a pair of pajama shorts. She jumped into bed and let the alcohol help her drift away into oblivion._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_It wasn’t until the beating at the door the next morning that she realized there was no more time to waste. Henry was up but sitting quietly reading a comic book. Emma had just rolled over and pushed her hair out of her face while Henry answered the door._

_“Grandma, Grandpa,” he cried out excitedly. He hoped they were there to bring them home. Then he noticed the boxes in their arms. “What’s that?” his voice quivered from worry._

_Emma had grunted when Henry announced who it was. She sat up but didn’t bother getting out of bed. She sat there using the palms of her hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes. Her head was foggy and starting to pound. She needed to stock up on pain relievers. She squinted over at the clock. For a moment she felt bad. It was 2 in the afternoon. She wasn’t sure if Henry had eaten or not. He was still in his pajamas. So she assumed it was a not._

_“Regina had Henry’s things dropped off,” Snow answered while staring at Emma. She was aware that Emma appeared hung over. She knew she wasn’t going to take this news well. Snow swallowed and licked her lips nervously as she took in the frazzled state of Emma, the way Henry appeared on the verge of tears, and the overall state of the room. They’d only been there one night and already the place smelled. “She had them delivered to our place. Apparently she’s not aware of your temporary change of address. But she has made it clear she’s leaving town. For good.”_

_This finally got Emma’s attention. She rubbed her eyes again hoping that she was still dreaming. This had to be a horrible nightmare. But Henry’s sniffling and his shoulder’s shaking made it clear to her that she wasn’t dreaming. This was real. “What?” Emma’s head was still wrapped in fog but her rising anger was bulldozing straight through it._

_Snow stepped over to her holding out a letter to Emma. Emma snatched it from her hand and read it. It didn’t take long. It only had 2 words. ‘Goodbye Henry.’_

_Emma leapt up. “Who in the hell does she think that she is?”_

_Snow smirked at her daughter. “As we’ve tried explaining to you over and over Regina cares for no one but herself. Maybe now you’ll listen.”_

_Emma glared at Snow as she began to pull on her discarded jeans. She bounced around trying to pull the tight skinny jeans up._

_“When – when is she leaving?” Henry’s voice had lost its arrogance._

_Emma just pursed her lips and shook her head at him. Now he was worried about her. After he’d obviously been a big part of the reason she was leaving. Except she was trying to take her baby with her. And that was unacceptable to Emma. She softened as she took in the the lost look on her sons face. “It doesn’t matter. I promise you she’s going nowhere.”_

_Henry still had hope that the Savior could do anything she wanted. He nodded his head before dropping back onto his cot._

_“Emma - ,” David began but Emma glared in his direction and he quickly quieted._

_Emma walked into the bathroom and went through her morning routine quickly. She jerked the door open and was about to head out when her parents stopped her._

_“Where are you going?” David asked as if it wasn’t obvious._

_“I’m going to talk some sense into Regina. She’s not allowed to just leave here.”_

_Snow and David exchanged a look. Emma ignored them and kept heading for the door but again they stopped her. “WHAT?!?!” she practically screamed. She stood akimbo as she glared at them._

_Snow stepped forward and put her hand on her arm. “Emma, we have some news. Some family news.” She and David exchanged smiles. They both hoped that this would distract Emma and make her understand that her family was right in front of her. “It’s happy news,” Snow’s voice began to get that squealing quality that she got when she was excited. Well more than her usual excitement._

_David and Snow linked hands. They beamed over at Emma. “We’re pregnant!” Snow squeaked before launching herself at Emma._

_Emma stood there stunned. Leave it to these two to do something so totally boneheaded and selfish. This was just what she needed like another hole in her head. She rolled her eyes and pushed her mother away from her. “I’ve gotta go,” she slammed the door on her way out._

_The family sat in stunned silence at the closed door._

_Snow turned to David, “What did I do?”_

_David shrugged. Henry just pulled his knees up closer to him._


	11. If Only I Knew

**CHAPTER 11**

Emma helped Regina upstairs later that night. They stopped by Henry’s room to say goodnight. Regina gave him a hug and kiss as she tucked Henry into his bed. She told him not to stay up too late. Then she left the two of them alone as she went to get ready for bed herself.

Emma turned to Henry. “How’s it going kid?” She lowered herself onto the bed beside him.

Henry shrugged. “It’s weird. It’s like riding a bike after you haven’t for a long time. My body remembers the way things were better than my mind does. And when I do something differently here than I did with you and Grandma and Grandpa, I always stop for a minute and think how weird this is now.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. “Is it weird in a bad way or a good way?”

Again, Henry just shrugged. “It’s just weird. Different. Familiar but not.” Henry yawned and scooted down further in his bed. “It’s been so long. I should’ve come home before,” he glanced at Emma sheepishly.

Emma held up her hand. “When we know better, we do better. And now we both know better. And we’ve already started to do better.” She bit her lip as she contemplated. They’d already had this conversation countless times. Henry had been a big part of the decision to go through with this. “Do you still think it was a good idea?”

Henry immediately nodded. “Of course.   We had to. Mom was just going to take off and leave us. We had to do something.” He looked closer at Emma, “You’re not regretting it are you?”

“Nope,” Emma smiled. “Tonight was the night I’d pictured for us for a long time.”

Henry nodded, grinning enthusiastically, “Yeah. I guess it takes being away from home to realize how much you miss it. I didn’t want to admit it at first. But now,” he looked around the room and took in everything he’d left behind previously. “This is home.”

“I think so too kid,” Emma ruffled his hair. “Now, get to bed,” she playfully shoved him. Then leaned down and planted a big wet sloppy kiss on him.

“Eww get away Ma!” Henry yelled trying to push and scoot away from her at the same time.

Emma laughed as she closed the door behind her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emma walked into the room and gasped. Regina was changing right in front of her. She quickly turned her back on her to give her some privacy.

Regina chuckled at Emma’s reaction. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before dear.”

Emma turned slowly with a nervous smile on her face. She tried to keep her eyes focused on Regina’s large chocolate orbs. She licked her lips nervously and shrugged. She made her way into the room and nervously sat on the bed willing the flush on her cheeks to go away.

Regina thankfully finished putting on her nightgown. She leaned over and gave Emma a kiss. “You’d think we’ve never seen one another naked before dear,” Regina’s throaty laugh filled the air as she headed into the bathroom to finish up getting ready for bed in there.

Emma hurriedly jumped from the bed and went digging in her bag for her pajamas. She wanted to make sure she was dressed before Regina came out of the bathroom. She practically dived into her tank top and boxer shorts. She held her clothing in her hand as she looked around for the hamper.

She was feeling all kindsa mixed up inside. She and Regina weren’t really a couple. The only time they’d been intimate was the night of the conception. And before Regina woke up in the hospital, they’d never even kissed before.

The kissing she could handle. Her body seemed to melt right into Regina’s as if it was made to be there. Their lips just seemed to fuse together and neither noticed the lack of air until their lungs were about to burst.

But this… she wasn’t so sure about. After the way their baby had been conceived, she wouldn’t and couldn’t do that to Regina ever again.

She understood the hypocrisy in her thinking. But it hadn’t really hit home to her that Regina would think they were already in a relationship until now. She’d just needed a cover story to explain the pregnancy and the fact that the baby was hers.

Now she was actually standing on the precipice of this spell. She knew she had to go all in. It was the only way. She needed to avoid rousing Regina’s suspicion as much as possible. Still, that didn’t mean it wasn’t nerve wracking.

Regina came out of the bathroom and headed for the bed. “It’s all yours love.”

Emma grinned. Regina had never called her that before. It made her insides get all warm and squiffy. She dug around for her toothbrush and went into the bathroom.

She went through her nightly routine. She tried dragging it out as long as she could but it seemed to go way too fast. She stood at the door with her hand on the knob trying to come up with different excuses she could use for having to go downstairs. She dropped her head onto the door. It was now or never.

When she entered the bedroom, Regina was already lying down. She seemed to be doing nothing more than staring at the ceiling. “Are you coming to bed or are you going to stand there gaping all night?”

Emma snapped out of it. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she climbed into the side of the bed that wasn’t occupied. She turned out her bedside lamp and scooted deep under the covers. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

“What’s with you tonight? You’ve been acting a little weird since you got back from picking up your stuff at your parents. Did they give you a hard time or something?”

“Living with the ‘Evil Queen’,” Regina air quoted. Then she gasped and grabbed at her heart.

Emma chuckled despite taking in that Regina thought she was still living with her parents. It had been a couple of months since she and Henry had moved into the inn.

She knew Regina had a wicked sense of humor. It was one of the reasons she’d fallen for her. Sometimes she’d go over the fights they’d had together and end up laughing about them later on. “No. They know this is forever. And I make my own decisions. Not them.”

The bed shifted as Regina put out her light. Then Emma felt an arm thrown around her waist. Regina lifted her arm then laid her head upon her chest. She dropped her arm back around her as Regina cuddled closer.

“Have I ever told you about when I fell in love with you?”

“Hmm,” Emma hoped her response was noncommittal.

Regina took a lock of Emma’s hair and twirled it around her finger. “It was right after I inhaled the curse from the well. Henry told you that I saved you. And I stood there holding myself as the pain ran through my body. Then you were beside me, holding me up. You took me home and took care of me until I got better. I knew then, that I was falling for you,” Regina yawned and snuggled closer.

Emma could do nothing but try and keep her mouth from dropping open. She’d had no idea that Regina had gotten sick from that. She thought back over that day. She vaguely remembered Henry telling her that Regina had saved her and her Mom. But she’d only had eyes for him. She’d grabbed him to her and took off downtown never looking back. She was so happy to be back in the first place she really thought of as home with her son beneath her arm.

Now she lay in the bed and closed her eyes tight as wave after wave of shame washed over her. She couldn’t believe she’d done so many messed up things.

If anything tonight had been the biggest affirmation of what all she had cheated herself out of from her own blindness. They could’ve had this before if only she’d found some different way to go about things.

She heard Regina’s breathing even out and knew she was asleep. But she lay wide awake, staring into the darkness for many hours beyond that.


	12. Lamenting

**CHAPTER 12**

The family loaded into Emma’s car after much protest from Regina and headed out of town. They had lunch at a fast food restaurant. Emma got some pics of Henry’s and Regina’s responses to having their first bites of pure junk food bliss. As good as Granny’s and Regina’s food was it just didn’t compare. Sometimes you just really need to binge on junk.

After lunch, they headed to a car dealership. Emma and Henry ran up and down the rows of cars like children. They’d decided to drive into Portland to check out the Mercedes dealership there. Storybrooke was still trapped in the 80’s. Regina just had to have the best and latest of everything and Emma wanted to spoil her forever. Plus it was nice getting out once in a while.

Henry kept going back over to the cars in the showroom. They reminded him of Fast and Furious cars. He kept trying to talk his Mom into what a reasonable financial investment it was considering he’d be driving in 5 short years. Needless to say his argument fell on deaf ears.

They settled on a SUV that was completely tricked out. It was a hybrid so they could use gas or electric. It had power everything and blu ray players and games in the backseat for the kids. Henry gave his approval by leaping into his Mom’s arms. They knew it was still early but they’d already opted for having an infant seat placed in the back. With all of the upgrades, they’d have to wait a week before picking the car up.

Regina was happy about all of the safety features. The accident had really thrown her. She’d been uneasy about Henry being in the car already. She was renting a car for the time being. Henry barely left the house without being surrounded with bubble wrap.

Before heading home they stopped at a fun center. Emma and Henry ran around and tried all of the games while Regina sat laughing at them.

They stopped at Granny’s on the way back into town. Ruby walked over to the family slowly and gave them their menus and waters. She placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder and smiled down at her, “I’m glad to see you back up. How are you?”

Regina returned the smile, “I should be back to 100% in a week or so. Right now I’m still getting easily fatigued but the doctor said that was normal.”

Ruby had seen Regina at the hospital shortly after she woken up. It had been really hard on her to hold back what she knew. But Regina had been so happy talking about the family and getting back home to Emma and Henry. She just couldn’t find it in her to crush her after she’d already witnessed how broken they had left her before all of this started.

It was Henry who’d spilled the beans to her what Emma had been up to. Emma had asked her to keep him for a few hours while she went to take care of some business. Ruby had relented because she still hoped that they’d be able to get themselves together and do the right thing for the baby’s sake if not for Regina’s.

But Henry had been antsy the entire time he’d been at the diner. He kept staring at the clock and he door. Finally Ruby broke down and asked him what gives. He’d looked around sheepishly before explaining to her their new mission.

Ruby had been horrified to hear the details of what they’d planned. She explained to Granny what Henry had told to her and the pain on Granny’s face as she shook her head sadly still echoed through Ruby. She’d quickly made her way down to the hospital after one of the customers had come in and explained that they’d seen Emma and Regina headed to the hospital. She couldn’t get over the dread pooled in her belly as she’d watched Henry bounce around with his face lit up talking about how great things were going to be from now on.

They gave their food and drink orders to Ruby and she walked away to put it into the kitchen. She began to gather their drinks and stood staring at the family. She was still on the fence about what to do.

Granny came behind her and nudged her. “I told you no good will come of it. They’re royals. It’s best to just leave well enough alone.”

Ruby nodded while chewing on her lip.

After the family ate and were getting ready to leave Ruby walked over to Regina and gave her a hug. She whispered into her ear, “No matter what please remember you always have me and Granny.”

When she pulled away Regina gave her a puzzled look. But she merely smiled and squeezed her hand.

Ruby watched them walking away. On the outside they looked like a happy family. But she and Granny knew better. There was no way this was going to end with a happily ever after.


	13. Next!

**CHAPTER 13**

Emma was in a rush to get back to the house. She had stopped by Granny’s to grab a bite for them all and even that short period of time had practically killed her.

She was bouncing around nervously waiting for their order to come up when Neal slunk into the place. Emma averted her face and took a seat at the counter. She hoped to get out of there without incident. She prayed for once that Neal could keep his unwelcome comments to himself.

Neal took the seat beside her and Emma sighed. She knew exactly what was coming. “How’re you Emma?”

Emma turned to Neal and took him in. He was still sporting the blackened eye she’d given him last time she’d seen him.

“Fine, you?”

Neal pursed his lips and took his time in answering, “I was wondering if I could spend some time with Henry soon. It’s been a while since I last saw him.”

Emma frowned over at him and thought hard. Had it really been a while since she’d last seen him?

_Emma had rushed over to Regina’s after her parents had delivered their news to her and Henry. Regina still had her barrier up. Emma raged against it as she screamed for Regina to let her in. She had a few things to say to her._

_When she realized Regina was planning on keeping her away, Emma went back to the inn. Neal had the unfortunate position of being in her way while she was still seething._

_He and Henry were inside the room talking amongst themselves. Neal had been sitting on her bed facing Henry but stood when she came in. The two of them exchanged a look that did nothing but incite Emma further. Then Neal nervously stepped up. “Hi Emma,” he said as he jammed his hands in his pockets._

_“Whatever it is, save it. Now’s not the time,” Emma kicked off her boots and threw down her coat. She went into the bathroom and shut the door._

_Neal looked over at Henry. He squatted down beside the bed and put his hand on his shoulder, “Hey bud, you mind waiting in my room for a few while I talk to your Mom here?” He held out the key to his room for him._

_Henry looked nervously at the closed door. He bit down on his lower lip. “Are you sure it’ll be alright? She just keeps getting really mad all the time now.”_

_Neal smiled over at him, “I’m sure. I’ll be fine. You don’t have anything to worry about. Now take your comic book and whatever else you want with you. We’ll be out in a few minutes.”_

_Henry nodded and grabbed up his things. He scampered outside the room. Things had been so easy for him just a few months ago. Everything had made sense. The curse was broken and he got his happy ending with his real family. But now Emma seemed to be doing everything she could to ruin that. Henry just didn’t understand what was going on with her. The only thing that could make sense to him was Regina had put a spell on her. Or a curse. He just hoped that maybe his Dad talking sense into her would help. And then maybe they could have true love’s kiss and it would break the spell Emma was under._

_Emma swallowed a few pain relievers for her hangover. Then she ran herself a bath.  She figured while she was busy soaking in a hot tub she could come up with a plan on how to get Regina out from behind that barrier. Practically an hour later, she was still no closer to a real answer. The only thing she could come up with was staking out the place until she went out for an errand. Then she’d ambush her._

_She got out of the tub and stared at herself in the mirror. She had no idea how her life had come to this. She clenched her fist at the thought of that damned bug starting all of this with his little disappearance act. If it weren’t for him, she and Regina would be together right now._

_Emma brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. The bath had been a good idea. She was more of a shower kinda person but she really needed something to help loosen up all her tight muscles. She made a mental note to get some bubble bath and lavender Epsom salts. Thankfully, she was at least semi functional now._

_She stared at the door leading into the bedroom knowing she’d have to go and face Henry now. At the very least the kid needed some food. She hoped he’d gotten something to eat today even though she’d told him not to leave without her knowing about it. But she’d been in a rush to get over to Regina this morning that the kid had actually slipped her mind. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. She went into the bedroom with her brush still in her hand._

_She looked around when she came out even though she saw nothing around her but Neal’s stupid face looking like he’d just been caught stealing. Which for him, he probably had. “Where’s Henry? The kid needs something to eat.”_

_“He’s in my room waiting,” Neal explained._

_Emma bristled at the sound of that. She didn’t like it one bit. “Waiting for what?” she challenged._

_“He’s waiting for us to come and get him,” Neal held up a hand to placate her. “I think we need to talk first though don’t you?”_

_Emma shook her head. “No, I really don’t. There’s nothing we have to say to one another that I care about. I need to get back over to Regina’s.   She’s being a pain in my ass so it looks like I’m going to have to sit her out on this one,” Emma walked over to her things and looked around for some clean clothes._

_She pulled a few things out and gave them the sniff test. She shrugged, they seemed fine to her. Then she walked back into the bathroom and got dressed._

_When she came out Neal was still standing around gawking. “Why are you still here?” she wanted to know as she put on her shoes._

_“I told you, we need to talk Emma.”_

_“Make it snappy. I’ve got things to do,” Emma began sorting through her stuff looking for her makeup._

_“Henry says you yelled at him,” Neal accused._

_Emma gave him a frozen glance over her shoulder. “Henry’s been out of control lately. He’s lucky that’s all he’s gotten.”_

_“He’s just a kid Emma!”_

_“He’s old enough to know right from wrong. Hell, between him and Snow preaching it almost nonstop you’d think I was in church or a convent. He needs to get himself under control.”_

_Neal watched her with his eyes narrowed, “And what about you?”_

_Emma dropped her things and turned to face Neal head on, “What about me?”_

_Neal frowned and dropped his eyes. He took a step back, “I just think you need to think this through. I mean, he’s confused. And you’re not helping make things any better. What he needs right now is for you to be his Mom.”_

_“What he needs is to understand that I’m the parent and not him! He doesn’t get to tell me how to feel, what to think, how I should behave. And he doesn’t get to manipulate all of the adults around him when he doesn’t get his way. Now if you have nothing more to say, leave my damned room! I have things to do,” Emma turned and started to walk away to finish dressing before she turned back._

_“Henry’s going to be staying with you only until I get back. And during that time I suggest you talk with him about what acting his age and staying in a child’s place is about. That’s what you can do for me to help me out since you’re so concerned.” Emma gathered her things and walked back into the bathroom. Before she slammed the door shut she turned to Neal again, “Now get the hell out!”_

_Neal put his foot in the door to keep from it closing on him. “We’re not done!” he roared._

_Emma set her jaw. Neal was skating on thin ice and as usual too stupid to know he was in the danger zone._

_“You might have a kid on the way but you also have one right here, right now. Henry deserves some of this attention you’re heaping onto a baby that you can’t even be sure is yours,” at seeing Emma bristle he stepped back. “You didn’t even raise him Emma. I don’t think a little of your time is too much to ask.”_

_Emma set her weight evenly on both feet shoulder length apart. She pulled back her fist and let it fly right at his face._

_Neal stumbled back holding his face, “What the hell Emma?!? What’d you do that for?”_

_“Don’t you ever – and I do mean FOREVER and ever – talk to me about MY parenting. If you know what’s good, you’ll stay out of my way until I’ve decided I’m ready to deal with you,” Emma slammed the door shut and waited._

_She heard the door slam outside the bathroom but for her it was too late. He’d done nothing but get her riled up. Emma knew she needed to work out the pent up energy his provoking her anger had caused. She slapped on enough makeup to at least cover up her trouble spots. Then she stalked over to Granny’s. She got herself something to eat and drove back over to Regina’s. She parked her bug directly behind Regina’s car. Then she dove into her bag and devoured the contents. The ball was now in Regina’s court. Emma leaned her seat back and waited for some sign from Regina._

“Henry has two mothers. And one of them just recently got out of the hospital. I’m sure Regina won’t mind having you around. But you’re going to need to take it slow and easy.”

Neal studied her. He had been the first one that Henry had told about this plan of Emma’s. “Is she worth this?”

Ruby came over and handed Emma her order. Emma grabbed it up and began to leave. “Not that it’s any of your business but yes. She’s worth all this and more,” Emma walked out and left him behind. Just as he had those 10 years before her.


	14. Do Over

**CHAPTER 14**

Emma awoke with a start. She sat blinking at the morning glare wondering what had spooked her out of her dream but it had already disappeared from her mind.

Regina chuckled over at her. She had just come from the shower and stood in a robe with a towel drying her hair. “Time to get up sleepyhead. Our appointment’s in an hour.” She dropped her robe and began digging in her drawers.

Emma watched her shocked. Her cheeks flamed while she averted her head to give Regina as much privacy as she could. She climbed out of bed and gingerly stepped around Regina who was getting dressed. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. She tried to quietly turn the lock into place.

She went through her morning routine as quickly as possible. Today was a check up day for Regina and Emma wanted to be there to support her.

They had a quick breakfast of toast and coffee. Then headed off to see the doctor. When they got to the office Emma stood around nervously while Regina signed in and took the paperwork with her to fill out.

Emma paced back and forth nervously. It had been a week since Regina’s release from the hospital. Today was the first pregnancy check that Emma had been allowed to be a part of. The last one hadn’t ended so well.

~~ FB ~~

_It took days before she was able to come across Regina again. She’d come outside glare at Emma and then go back in. In the meantime, she’d be loading boxes into her car as if absolutely nothing was going on. Emma was incensed. This just made her dig her heels in farther._

_It wasn’t until the third day that she’d been able to corner her. Regina had driven out so Emma had followed her. Regina kept going past the town line. Emma had first become scared. She didn’t know if this was it. If Regina was leaving for good or not. But she followed her anyway just to see where they were heading._

_Regina stopped at a clinic. She got out of the car and again threw her patented death glare over at Emma. Then she made her way inside._

_Emma sat in her car nervous about what to do. But it was her baby too. She had a right to be there._

_She followed Regina into the building. She saw Regina in the waiting room filling out paperwork. She made her way over to the empty seat beside her._

_“Leave now. Or I’ll have them call the police. You won’t be able to hide behind your badge here, Sheriff,” Regina practically spat out as she gave Emma a look filled with venom._

_“It’s my child too Regina. I just want the chance to make up for before,” Emma squirmed beneath her glare even though she knew she deserved it. She knew she didn’t have a leg to stand on here. But Regina needed to understand that she couldn’t let her just walk away with their child without a fight._

_“Good luck explaining that to the police once they arrive and I fill out a complaint for stalking. Now leave!” Regina turned and went back to her paperwork._

_Emma stood and walked towards the exit. As she was leaving a nurse called Regina to the back. Emma detoured and took a seat again._

_Regina was in the back for about 35 minutes. When she came out she walked over to the front desk. Emma stood and leaned against the wall next to the window. She was out of sight of the nurse but she could still hear everything._

_“And how many copies would you like of the ultrasound?”_

_Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. She turned back to the nurse, “I’ll take 4.” Regina paid for the copies and scheduled a follow up appointment. Then she walked over to the in house pharmacy. She gave her prescriptions to the pharmacist assistant then she took a seat and waited._

_Emma stood a little ways away from her not wanting to crowd her. But her eyes stayed glued to the envelope in her hand._

_Regina opened the envelope and pulled out the sheets. There were about 6 different pics with little captions underneath. She held one of the sheets out. “This is all you deserve. And it’s all you’ll ever get.”_

_Emma gulped and walked slowly over to her. She took the sheet of photos in her trembling hands. Tears came to her eyes as she looked down at the little bean shape trying to distinguish head from tail. “Thank you.”_

_The aide called Regina’s name and she walked over to the desk. She paid for her prescriptions then made her way outside._

_Emma had been lost staring at the photographs. She finally noticed that Regina had left and she ran after her. Regina was already in her car about to back out. “Regina! Regina, wait! Please!” Emma banged her hand against the door._

_Regina shook her head and kept backing out._

_“Regina please! I just want to talk,” Emma stood in the street in front of the car._

_Again Regina narrowed her eyes at her. Then she looked around. When she saw no one she raised her hand and let her magic flow. Emma fell to the ground on the side. She landed with an ‘oomph!’ Regina quickly pulled out and away._

_Emma collected herself and ran to her car. She jumped in and sped after Regina. She followed her all of the way back to her house. She parked her car and started to make her way up to the door when she encountered a barrier again. Emma threw a hurt look back over to Regina as she walked into her house ignoring Emma the entire way. Then she turned her car around and went back to the inn._

_Emma sat staring at her copy of the ultrasound while she cried. She cried for Regina, for what had become of their family, for her baby that she wasn’t sure she’d get to see grow up, for Henry and all the other things that had been lost. She cried until she had no more tears left. Then she fell into a restless slumber._

_~~ EFB ~~_

“Emma,” Regina lightly scolded. “You’re making me nervous. We’ve been through this already and we have a lot more to go before this is over. Now come and sit down,” Regina patted the seat beside her.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. It was harder than she thought living in a world where she knew what was going on but Regina didn’t. She had to keep reminding herself of which story she was supposed to be telling and oftentimes the lines were blurred.

Emma took the seat beside Regina that she’d offered. Then she smiled over at her as Regina grabbed her hand and squeezed. The door to the inner suites opened and a nurse called Regina’s name.

Regina stood and waited for Emma to follow. She smiled at the nurse who led them to the back. She patiently went through the weighing in and checking in process. She told Regina to have a seat on the table and the doctor would be right with her. The nurse left the two of them to their own devices. Regina frowned over at Emma as she realized she’d gained 6 pounds already.

Emma was trying to control her anxiety through the entire process. When Regina frowned she got nervous, “What? What’s wrong?”

“I gained 6 pounds,” she said before dropping her head on her shoulder.

Emma rubbed her back and lightly chuckled.   “I was 200 pounds by the time I had Henry. You have a beautiful body babe. And now you get to eat whatever you want.”

Regina threw her a look filled with horror. She shook her head vehemently, “Nope. I am not going to be one of those women who decide they’re going to pretend that their overeating has to do with a pregnancy.”

Emma chuckled, “The cravings are no joke babe. Once they start you just become a monster. Prison wouldn’t have been so bad if I hadn’t been pregnant through most of my sentence. I won’t even mind you waking me up in the middle of the night for a store run.”

Regina hated thinking about Emma sitting in a prison cell going through a pregnancy alone. She leaned over and kissed Emma, “I’m glad I have you with me.”

Emma blushed then smiled.

The doctor walked into the room. “Hello ladies. I’m Papa Pope,” he consulted his chart. “And Regina Mills you are 14 weeks along?”

Regina nodded smiling. She grabbed Emma’s hand. “We are 14 weeks along.”

Emma exhaled. She couldn’t believe all the changes that had gone on in their lives. She was just glad that all the madness was over.

“Well, let’s have a look here shall we? I’ll need you to lie back and raise your top.”

Regina lays back and does as instructed. She had been informed when she set up the appointment that wearing two piece clothing would be best.

The doctor gets the machines in order before he places gel upon her belly. Then he uses the transducer to bring up the image of their baby. Tears well up in both women’s eyes as they listen to their baby’s heartbeat. The doctor studies the scan then turns the monitor around to them so that they can see.

“Well you appear to have a perfectly healthy baby here. All fingers, toes, and organs are all accounted for. The amniotic fluid looks fine. I do still believe it’s a good idea to have an amniocentesis. Just to rule out any abnormalities,” he gently reassures the women. He prints off copies of the ultrasound for them to take home. He gives them a few minutes more then sets his equipment away. He handed Regina some wet wipes.

“Everything looks fine here ladies. You don’t have anything to worry about. I saw nothing that gives me worry since your accident. As long as you’re not having any symptoms or issues,” he turned to Regina who shook her head. “Fine, fine. I’d say it’s safe to resume physical and sexual activities. Sex is good for the baby. They find it a relaxing experience so have as much of it as you want and that makes you comfortable,” he continued as both of their faces flamed red. “Other than that, continue taking your vitamins and folic acid and I’ll see you in a few weeks for the amnio. After that we can schedule a 3d ultrasound that will give you a clearer picture and we’ll even be able to tell the sex soon.” He waved the women away with a smile after he made sure they had no more questions.

They made the required appointments and got Regina’s prescriptions filled. Then they proceeded to go home. They couldn’t wait to talk to Henry about the news.

Once they got home Regina set about writing all of the information down in the baby book while placing copies of the ultrasound inside of it. Emma just sat staring at hers and staring back at Regina. She wiped away the occasional errant tear.

Living with this charade as her Mother liked to put it was harder than she had thought. But it was an experience she wouldn’t trade for the world. Right now she was sitting with a woman she loved while they discussed baby things as couples do. Once more, she knew she had made the right decision.


	15. Payback

**CHAPTER 15**

Emma rolled over in bed trying to find a more comfortable position. Her eyes blinked and that’s when she noticed the change in light. She began to frown as her vision cleared and she was able to see the red numbers of the digital alarm clock glaring accusations at her.

She jolted upright. She began cursing herself as she jumped out of bed and began to throw on clothes. She knew it was too late and there was nothing that she could do to stop what was surely about to come. But she raced around the room picking up and discarding things here and there as she dressed then raced out the door. She broke traffic laws trying to get back to the mansion even as her heart fell into her stomach. She knew it was too late to turn back now but she tried hard hoping that shaving a few minutes off of the few hours she was already late would help.

Emma had taken a room at the inn a few days ago. Not because she’d wanted to. Because it had become an absolute necessity.

Ever since their doctor’s visit a few days ago, Regina had gotten really handsy with her. And though she loved it, it still terrified her. Her mind echoed with the doctor telling them they were cleared to resume having sex. And Regina being under the impression that they already were didn’t help matters at all.

So she’d done what she did best. She’d run. But since she knew it was just down the road instead of away from the town forever she tried reasoning that it wasn’t the same.

She parked in the driveway and made her way up to the front porch. She opened the door as quietly as she could but winced at hearing the locks turning into place. She quietly opened the door and ran smack dab into the second person she hadn’t wanted to see yet.

“Ma!” Emma jumped and shushed him. Henry looked around then shook his head, “she’s upstairs,”’ he answered her unspoken question. “But she is awake. And she’s really mad. Where have you been?”

She hadn’t told Henry about this latest mission of hers. His Moms’ sex life just really wasn’t any of his business. Still Emma gulped and found it hard to meet his eyes, “Look, it’s nothing kid.   I had to work late at the station,” she pinned a fake smile on her lips that he didn’t even bother pretending could possibly look real.

Henry waved away the obvious lie, “Yeah right. Look, you’d better fix this. And fast.”

Emma sighed and nodded. She made her way gingerly up the stairs. She tried quietly slipping into the bedroom but Regina was standing right in front of the dresser. She slammed the drawer she was rummaging through shut and threw Emma one of her patented glares. It had been a while since she’d seen those. She gulped and dried her clammy hands on her jeans, “Good morning.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. Emma took an involuntary step backward. “Since it’s almost noon Miss Swan I don’t see how there’s possibly anything ‘good’ as you so casually put it.”

Emma moistened her lips, “Regina - .”

Regina just held her hand up to her while shaking her head. “Save it Ms. Swan. Henry and I are going out for brunch. We’ll see you later.” Regina shoved past her.

Emma just stood awkwardly and watched her go. She groaned and threw her head back. It smacked against the doorjamb. “Ow,” she cried as she held her head. She concentrated on her physical pain to take away her emotional one. She’d screwed up big time. And now she had no one but herself to blame for this fiasco.

XO

Emma sat around sulking for what to her seemed like an eternity. She hadn’t meant to sleep so long. She’d figured the days of interrupted sleep had caught up to her. And now she had gotten caught. There was nothing to do but await her sentence and hope that the Evil Queen continued to stay buried.

She was terrified of having sex with Regina. Their baby’s conception had left an imprint on her as well as she surely knew it had on Regina. And she didn’t want to screw things up anymore than she already had. So she’d gotten the room in town. Then she’d roped her parents into covering for her.

They’d call her cell at close to bedtime and Emma would rush out after telling Regina there was an emergency she had to take care of. She’d go to the inn and set her alarm to wake her while she caught a few hours of sleep. Around 2 in the morning she’d slip into the house again. And Regina would always be none the wiser.

The plan had seemed foolproof to her. And it had worked like a charm. But sooner or later everyone’s luck ran out. And she had never really ever been a lucky person to begin with. Now 4 days later, she’d come up short.

She paced while she waited for Henry and Regina to return. She even pulled out her computer and went online looking for an answer as to how to fix the mess she was in now. All she got back was the usual flowers and chocolate fix. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. She groaned as she pushed away the laptop and let her head hit the dining room table she was sitting at. That was precisely what she was trying to avoid.

She noticed the time and realized 2 hours had passed and Regina and Henry were still nowhere in sight. She texted Regina but got no response. She went back to pacing all over again.

She began blowing up Regina’s phone with texts and voicemails begging her to respond to her. All of her calls went unanswered.

By the time the clock said they’d been gone for 3 hours she said screw this. She got in the car and raced over to the diner. She didn’t even go all the way inside. She just stood in the doorway and looked around. When she couldn’t find them she called out to Ruby and asked if she’d seen them. Ruby told her that they’d left a few hours ago.

Now Emma was downright scared. She’d been abandoned and run away from home plenty of times before. She just never thought it would happen here.

She went back home and had a drink. Then another. Then another. Texting and calling Regina almost nonstop in between.

By the time Henry and Regina showed up at home, she was a complete mess. When they walked in she was sitting on the floor in the dark sobbing to herself.

“Emma?” Regina walked in and turned on the light. “What are you doing?”

Emma sat there staring at them as if they were an apparition. She sniffled and wiped her eyes but she was too choked up to say anything.

Regina turned to Henry, “Go upstairs and get ready for bed. It’s late.”

Henry looked at Emma apprehensively. He shook his head, “Maybe I should stay down here.”

Regina shut the front door and put down the bags she’d been carrying. “No. You’re going to do as you were told. Go on upstairs. Emma and I will be up in a few minutes.”

Regina walked closer to Emma and sat down beside her. Her tummy made getting up and down so low really awkward but she’d worry about that after she tended to Emma.

“You left me,” was the only thing that Emma was able to get out.

“Well now you know how it feels,” Regina snapped. She could see how deeply this had affected Emma so she let up. “What is your excuse?”

Emma shrugged and turned away from her.

Regina shook her head. She cupped Emma’s chin and forced her head around. “You don’t get to do that. This is a family. And it won’t work if there’s only one person in it. Now tell me, what the hell have you been doing for the past few nights?” Regina’s tone brooked no room for argument.

Emma sniffled more before turning to Regina, “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to disturb you or the baby. I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt either of you anymore.” It was as close to a true confession as she could get without spilling the beans.

Regina just stared straight ahead. Emma was sure she was done for. Her breath hitched in her throat as she awaited her fate. Then Regina sighed. When she looked back at Emma she’d softened. “How am I supposed to trust that?”

“Because I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you. And this baby. And this family. So I rented a room in the inn. So that I won’t hurt you.”

Regina turned and faced Emma. She still wouldn’t touch her and Emma noticed she kept herself out of arms reach, “Emma, I know you would never hurt me. On purpose anyway. And you’d never do anything to hurt this family. But when you do things like this on your own without saying a word to anyone or even talking to me and letting me know what’s going on then it doesn’t exactly scream trust me.”

“I do trust you!” Emma started vehemently.

“Then your actions need to match your words.” Regina sighed and ran her hands through her hair, “I can’t get up. You’re going to have to help me.”

Emma lithely jumped to her feet and then held her hands out for Regina. Regina first just looked at her hands and then took them and allowed herself to be pulled up.

“Get the bags,” she directed Emma once she was standing. She turned and began to make her way upstairs.

Emma quickly gathered the bags and followed. They stopped along the way to say goodnight to Henry. Then they made their way into their room.

Emma dropped the bags onto the bed. Then she bounced around on the balls of her feet uncertainly.

“I’m tired,” Regina was in the process of getting ready for bed. “That doesn’t mean that this conversation is over yet. You can sleep down the hall tonight.”

Emma nodded her acceptance. She grabbed a few necessities in the room and made her way down to one of the open guest rooms.

She went through her nightly routine then climbed into bed exhausted. She thought she’d be up all night tossing and turning over what had just been one of the hardest days of her life. Strangely enough to her, she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Reconnecting

**CHAPTER 16**

Emma ate breakfast slowly the next morning. She’d been tiptoeing around Regina all morning knowing that the second Henry was out of the way their discussion would continue.

Regina was doing her best to keep up appearances for their son. He did not need to know that his Mother’s relationship was on the rocks. Not when it had taken the three of them a long time to get onto the same page.

Regina had hated those tense times back when she and Emma had just begun their relationship. Henry had had a really difficult time coming to grips with the two of them in a lesbian relationship. Not to mention this was his birth mother and his adopted Mother.

It had been really tense there for a while but when he’d come around to understanding they were really in love he had become their biggest supporter. Now they were adding a baby to the mix. It was a lot to take on for anyone.

“Henry,” Regina paused to make sure she had his attention. When he hummed an answer she went on, “we really haven’t talked too much about the baby. Did you have anything you wanted to ask or something you wanted to talk about?”

Henry stared at his Mom dumbfounded. In all honesty he tended to forget there was a baby. Of course he’d seen the ultrasound pictures that Emma had. But his Mom still wasn’t showing. And aside from her being sensitive to smells the pregnancy still wasn’t totally real to him.

Henry had stopped eating and now he dropped his fork to his plate altogether while he looked between his Moms. Emma was basically staring back at the both of them with rounded eyes. “I – I don’t know.” He really was confused. He had no idea where this conversation was heading.

Regina sipped at her tea then quickly put it away from her. Although the peppermint helped her morning sickness the smell was still a little hard to take. “Well you’re going from an only child to a big brother soon. And a lot is going to change. Living with a newborn isn’t going to always be pleasant. They do a lot of crying at that age. Plus there’s diapers.” She smirked at the twin wrinkled noses on his and Emma’s faces.

“But that’s what you and Ma are for.”

Regina snorted, “Nice try. But a baby is a part of the family. And it’s going to take all of us working together to keep it intact. Plus you’re 12. An occasional diaper and helping out will be good practice for when you have your own kids.”

Henry groaned. “That’s what my wife will be for.”

Regina’s eyebrows rose, “and you think she’s going to be okay with a husband who won’t change his kids diapers?”

“Well then, we’ll get a nanny,” Henry countered.

Regina chuckled and shook her head at her son. “Well, in case you were wondering, everything’s on schedule and the baby’s doing just fine. The doctor said there’re no problems and everything can return to normal.”

Henry nodded and finished eating. He excused himself and took his dishes into the kitchen. He rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher. Then he ran into the den to play video games.

Regina stared at Emma and Emma dropped her head. She began pushing her food around on her plate. Regina sighed and stood. She grabbed Emma’s plate and left her to carry the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. “You can finish up in here,” Regina said as she headed for the den.

Emma looked around at the mess and sighed. She knew she deserved this and more. She got down to cleaning.

SMF

They day had passed without too much drama. Regina made it obvious that she was planning on holding a grudge for a while but Emma was used to that when it came to her. Aside from that, they got through the day fine.

But now they both sat in the den staring ahead of them as Henry made his way to bed. Emma stayed as quiet as she could waiting for Regina’s verdict.

“I just don’t understand it. I want to trust you but -,” Regina crossed her legs and began to swing her foot around wildly. “What have you been doing?”

Emma knew they needed to have this talk. Didn’t mean she had to like it. She hung her head and propped her arms up on her knees. She turned to Regina and bent one leg under the other. “I just got a room at the inn so I could sleep without disturbing you or the baby.”

“I’ve been living with you snoring in my ear for the past 2 years. Now you want to spare me?” Regina made it clear she wasn’t buying these flimsy excuses.

Emma knew she had to rectify things. The more time that Regina stewed the worse the outcome would be. “I swear to you Regina. You can ask anyone. I was only sleeping there. And I – I guess I just overslept. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Regina was starting to get angry, “You know if you don’t want to be here then you can just leave. No one’s forcing you,” she jumped up and began to make her way upstairs.

“No!” Emma ran after her in a panic. She grabbed her before she could get to the stairs. “Regina you’re the most important thing in the world to me! I can’t even begin to tell you what all I’ve done for this,” she ignored Regina’s curious expression and pressed on before she could question her further about it. “I love you. And I love us. And I love our family. I was just scared because - ,” her voice gave out as she began to choke on the tears that were forming.

“Because of what?” Regina demanded to know.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. She dropped her hand from Regina’s arm and instead folded her arms around her middle. “I don’t want to hurt you,” her eyes pleaded with Regina to accept the answer.

“Why would you think that you would hurt me Emma?”

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head. She ignored the tears making their way down her face as she swallowed repeatedly to clear out her throat. “The doctor said things could go back to normal. But what if – something happens.” Regina cocked her eyebrow at her and again Emma had to turn away from her. “In bed,” she finished quietly.

Regina face scrunched in confusion. Emma wiped at her tears as she waited for the bell to sound. “You mean sex?”

Emma’s face reddened. She gave her a stiff nod.

Regina snorted, “We’ve been together for 2 years Emma. We have sex everyday. Multiple times on some days, I might add. I think it’s safe to say we’re pretty deep in the 4 digit numbers now. Since when are you afraid of sex? I usually can’t keep your hands off me.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Emma told her quietly. She dropped down onto the stair and tucked her legs underneath her.

“Emma, you heard the doctor the same as I did. It’s perfectly fine. And it’s healthy for the baby.”

“What if he’s wrong?” Emma continued to keep her voice low. “If something happens to you or the baby,” Emma shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Regina blew out a deep breath. She grabbed Emma’s hand and began to pull her up the stairs. She dragged her into their room and shut the door.

She pinned Emma with a determined look on her face. Emma gulped and stepped back.

Regina refused to let her slip away. She launched herself at Emma. She pushed her against the door and pressed her body hard against her. She crushed her lips against hers. She pushed her tongue hard against her lips demanding entrance. With a moan, Emma let her in.

With more agility than she thought possible, Regina somehow managed to maneuver them over to the bed. She pushed Emma down on it with a smirk. Then she reached behind her and began to undo her dress. She pulled it over her head as she kept her eyes locked on Emma’s.

Emma felt herself getting wet and squeezed her legs tight to help alleviate the pressure. That was obviously the wrong thing to do because the ensuing wetness only caused her more discomfort. “Um, Regina,” she started weakly.

But Regina wasn’t having any of it. Before Emma could launch into another round of protests Regina stepped out of her dress and let it puddle down around her feet. Emma lost all willpower as she stared at the sight of her Queen above her in nothing except a small pair of purple underwear with black trim and a black bra with purple trim around it. Any further protests from her died on her lips.

Regina did away with the lacey underthings quickly. Then leaned down on her hands with an arm on either side of Emma’s head. She brought her mouth down to feast on Emma’s. Emma was left breathless.

She was becoming dazed when Regina ripped her mouth away from hers. Regina pulled away with another smirk and then went to work on stripping Emma down to nothing.

Emma lay open and exposed as Regina stripped her piece by piece until she was completely bare. She knew she should put a stop to this. But she had never been more turned on in her life.

She threw her head back and gave up all will to fight as Regina’s hands grabbed at her bare breasts. A low moan escaped her lips as she bit down on them to try and stifle herself.

“It’s fine. I put a silencing spell up before you even shut the door. Henry won’t hear a thing,” Regina told her before she bent her head to tend to one breast with her mouth before moving to the other.

Emma barely registered the words before she completely let loose and moaned aloud. She reached up and buried her hands deep in Regina’s hair as her body arched into her mouth of its own volition.

Regina chuckled as she looked up at her from her position. She began making her way further down. Her hands went first as her tongue followed. Emma bucked and tried to grind into her but Regina held her hips down firm. “Nuh uh,” she told her with fire in her eyes. “Not until I say I’m ready.”

Emma growled. She kept her hands on Regina’s head but they were just lying there. She forced herself not to push her farther than she was ready to go yet.

Regina gave her another of her wicked grins as she grabbed ahold of Emma’s leg. She threw it over her shoulder as she exposed Emma’s wet center. She licked her lips hungrily as she took a moment to feast with her eyes.

She stuck out her tongue and flattened it. Then she licked her way up the slit. Another moan broke free from Emma’s mouth. As Regina began a rhythm that including licking up either side before moving to suck at the sensitive pink nub, Emma began to pant loudly.

Regina kept a firm hand on either side of her hips while she took her pleasure. When she began to feel Emma tensing up, she reached up with 2 fingers and slipped them inside of her stretching and filling her up at the same time.

Emma’s eyes shut as her orgasm overtook all her senses. She came hard and fast. Her body convulsed with the aftershocks. Then she went limp.

Regina hungrily lapped at the juices. Then she kissed her way slowly up Emma’s body until she came to rest above her.

When Emma’s breathing returned to normal she immediately reached out for Regina. She put a hand behind her neck and brought her lips down to hers. “I love you,” she whispered when she pulled away.

Now Regina merely smiled down at her. She dropped her head and placed a kiss on Emma’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

Emma flipped the two of them over. She had ahold of Regina’s arms. Panic ran through her and she quickly dropped them. She stared into Regina’s eyes needing her to understand. Wanting her to know that everything she’d done, she’d done for this. For them. For the family they were about to have.

Regina placed a finger over her lips, “Emma I know. I do trust you,” Regina said with a small tremor in her voice. Emma snorted her disbelief. Regina cupped both of her cheeks and forced her to stare into her eyes. “I really do.”

Emma nodded. The spell on Regina dealt only with her memories. It suppressed the bad ones and brought the good ones to the surface. And then her mind filled in all the rest. Tears came to her eyes as she cursed herself for all the time they’d lost in-between. “I know,” she said softly. “It’s just – sometimes I get scared that I’m not good enough,” in one fluid motion she rolled off of Regina. “I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you.”

Regina turned on her side so she could keep Emma within her sights. “Hey, don’t talk about the woman I love that way.”

Again Emma nodded.

“Umm… I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but there’s some reciprocal action needed.”

Emma laughed. “Hold your horses woman.”

“I’m the Queen. I wait for no one,” Regina turned onto her back again. “Now get to work.”

Emma gave her a quick peck. Then another. Then another until Regina began a giggling fit. Then she gave her another. This time it was longer and deeper as her tongue explored the inner contours of Regina’s mouth.

She began to work her mouth down Regina’s body. Every few seconds she’d stop and look up at Regina asking her permission before moving on. The only thing she saw reflected back at her was love and desire.

Emma was determined to give Regina the ride of her life. She was desperate to obliterate the last time the two of them were together.  

She made love to her as gently as she could. As her mouth worked on Regina’s small pink nub she hoped Regina could understand all that she was trying to convey with her touch. That she loved her more than anything. And she would keep the promise never to hurt her or their family. No matter what it cost her.

Regina’s moans of pleasure quickly turned into a scream as her orgasm overtook her body.

Emma held her tight as her body shuddered. Once Regina’s orgasm had passed Emma guided her between the sheets.

Regina’s breathing evened out almost immediately and Emma knew she was asleep. She held her from behind with her hand across her baby bump as she thought about how far they’d come in such a short amount of time. And how far apart they’d been before Rumple placed the spell on Regina.

She wasn’t sure if she could forgive herself for all the wasted moments that they could’ve had if only they’d been able to come to terms with one another sooner.

There was still a small amount of anxiety over the situation. Emma held it as her price to bear for what she had done to Regina. But as she wrapped Regina up even tighter in her arms all she could think about was the love and care that flooded her system for this woman.


	17. Fulfilled

**CHAPTER 17**

“Step aside. Step aside,” Emma directed as she pushed Regina and the wheelchair inside the hospital.

Regina had started having labor pains the day before. They’d immediately called Papa Pope who’d told them not to worry. Babies come on their own sweet time. He’d told them to wait until the contractions were 7 minutes apart before showing up at the hospital.

That had been more than 14 hours ago. Regina had been up feeling contractions move throughout her as she glared at a snoring Emma who’d fallen asleep on the sofa beside her when she was supposed to be her support coach.

Emma had woken herself up during a loud cross between a snort and a snore. Then she’d looked at Regina sheepishly with a red face before sitting up. Within minutes her head had dropped to the sofa again. Regina was left once again with nothing to do but brace herself through the pains while glaring at Emma the entire time.

Glaring at her had at least helped her to focus her energies on anything other than a life forcing itself through her body. She’d taken the parenting classes, the Lamaze classes, and devoured everything she could get her hands on to prepare her for the upcoming birth.

And although she’d once been the Evil Queen and had once enjoyed torturing those who made the mistake of annoying her too much, nothing had prepared her for that birthing video. She was pretty sure she’d never have sex ever again after that.

It had been almost 4 before the contractions reached 7 minutes. She’d pushed Emma with a bit more strength than was necessary to wake her up. As Emma pushed herself up sleepily from the floor she told her, “Get my bag. It’s time,” Regina made her way slowly over to the door clinging to the walls as she went.

Emma was instantly awake. She bang on Henry’s door awaking the kid and yelled at him to get dressed. His little sister was on the way. Then she ran into her and Regina’s room to throw on some clothes and shoes.

Regina merely wore slippers and a comfortable slip on dress. She went outside and jumped into the passenger seat of her car. She’d thankfully made it inside before being hit by another contraction.

Emma and Henry basically tripped over one another on their way to the stairs. Emma took the lead and Henry followed closely behind.

Regina actually chuckled despite the pain making its way through her back and low belly. They had both just thrown on the first thing they’d come across. Their hair was standing every which way since they’d obviously been dragged from deep sleep. To her, that just made this all the more perfect.

“You’d better call your parents,” she told Emma as she and Henry made themselves comfortable in the car. “You know they won’t forgive you if you don’t.

After the first really big argument she could remember she and Emma ever having things had settled down nicely. Snow being Snow just had to ingratiate herself into their lives and insisted on calling them prego buddies. It took everything in Regina not to snap at her constantly.

While Regina’s pregnancy had been a constant roller coaster ride, Snow’s had been completely smooth. She’d even only gotten a little sick in the very beginning while Regina was plagued with morning sickness the whole way through. Regina’s mood swings made people fear the return of the Evil Queen while Snow’s tended to revolve around her crying and hugging everyone all the time.

When they pulled up to the hospital Emma ran inside to get a wheelchair for Regina. Regina took this last opportunity to chat her son up before his world changed again permanently.

She grabbed his hand as he stood near her open car door. “Henry, you know how much I love you right?”

“Of course Mom. I love you too.”

“And this baby isn’t a replacement for you. You’re still our little boy.”

Henry smiled, “I know Mom. I think it’s going to be great to have a little sister. I always wanted a big family. And now we have it.”

Regina’s eyes blurred with unshed tears. She dragged Henry down into her arms, “my baby boy,” she crooned as she kissed his head.

Emma came back out with the wheelchair. Henry looked a little relieved to be free but still excited about the baby. His Mom had even promised him he could be inside the room when it came. So they really were doing this as a family.

Regina was signed and then taken to and LDR room. She was hooked up to monitors and doctor came to give her a check. “Not long now,” he assured her. Regina just glared at him as she huffed and puffed through a contraction. “I’ll send in the anesthesiologist so that you can get some comfort,” Papa Pope squeezed her shoulder before heading out.

Henry sat across from his Moms with Emma’s trademark big, goofy grin across his face. He wasn’t sure what would happen next but he knew that the sight of the three of them together like a family should be was something he’d been wanting even before he knew it himself.

He knew he had been a huge obstacle to everything that had come before. And he still felt guilty about the part he’d played in hurting his Mother. At the time, he’d been hurting too. And so he’d seen his treatment of her as his way of protecting his real family. It had cost him almost everything.

Until Emma came in and saved the day for them all. It was the Savior who’d risen and done what she’d been destined to do that had made this all possible. And now they could live their happily ever after. So whatever was about to come, as long as it didn’t involve them splitting up, he knew it was going to be okay.

_~~ F ~~_

_When Emma awoke next Henry was in the room again. She looked over at him bleary eyed._

_He was sitting on his cot staring down at something in his hands. There were tears silently coursing their way down his face._

_“Henry,” she called out in a voice thick with sleep, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Is this the baby that you’re having with my Mom?”_

_That’s when she realized what he was holding were her copies of the ultrasound. Emma sat up yawning wide and wiping the sleep out of her eyes so that she could focus properly. “Yeah,” she smiled._

_“Is it a boy or a girl?”_

_“I think it’s still too early to tell,” she threw her arms up and stretched her body out completely. She looked around the room trying to figure out the time. “Do you know what time it is?”_

_“It’s 8:30 pm. My Dad said I should come and see how you were doing.”_

_More like he thought he should pawn him off back onto her again, Emma thought. She sighed, “Have you eaten? ‘Cause I’m starving right now.”_

_When Henry shook his head, Emma rolled her eyes cursing Neal. How in the hell hard was it to make sure a kid was fed when you lived a block away from a diner? “Well give me 20 minutes to get ready and then we’ll head over to the diner,” she got up and began to gather her things when she remembered they’d been kicked out of the diner and why. “When we get there, you’re going to apologize to Granny and Ruby and hope they let us stay. That’s the only food source we have in this town.”_

_Henry nodded his acquiescence. He knew he had done wrong. It’s just he was so mad because he felt Emma should be with his Dad. But Neal had just spent the past few days explaining to him that he couldn’t go around telling other people what they should do or how they should behave. He pointed out how much Henry didn’t like it when it was done to him. And now he was stuck with Neal while Emma continued to go out and pursue Regina regardless of Henry’s outbursts. If Henry wanted to be happy then he had to start by being happy with the way things were and move on from there._

_That meant accepting that Emma and Neal may never be together like that again. And Emma wanted Regina. They were even having a baby that they made out of true love._

_Henry understood true love. He knew that what his grandparents had was the greatest magic of them all. In this case it had overcome all the rules of biology. His Moms shouldn’t be able to make a baby on their own. But they did. And it was their love that did it. Now Henry had a baby brother or sister on the way._

_One of the things he’d always wanted was a large family. He thought after getting his fairy tale book that all the answers for life would just unfold on the pages. But the curse was broken, and the book spoke to him no more. Now Henry was beginning to understand that the answers to his life couldn’t be found inside of a book._

_Emma wanted his Mom. And truth be told so did he. He missed her. He looked over to his box of things that she had sent to him and saw a handprint that he had given her from elementary. She had told him it was her most prized possession. And now it was just sitting in a box like it was nothing important._

_Life with Emma hadn’t worked out the way that he thought it would. He thought now he’d have his Mom and grandparents and then his own parents would realize they had true love between them and they’d all live happily ever after._

_But the reality was he missed his Mom. And living with Emma sometimes scared him. His Mom had never raised her voice to him the way that Emma did. Other people, sure. But never him. Not even when he yelled at her or told her he hated her. There were some days where Emma was so worked up he’d been afraid she was going to hit him._

_So Henry’d agreed that he should just let the grownups handle their own lives. And he’d stop interfering. Like he’d overheard Emma saying, he was a child who needed to stay in a child’s place. And a child’s place was with their Mom. Right now that’s where he wanted to be more than anything._

_Emma came out of the bathroom and they walked down to the diner. They were just about to go in when Regina walked out. Emma stood slack jawed staring at her while Regina gave her a disgusted look that had Emma turning red._

_Henry was nervous. But he dug deep and managed to find his voice, “Hi Mom.” He stood playing with the zipper on his jacket while he waited for her response._

_For the first time in his life ever, his Mom turned the look she used on Emma onto him. Then she walked around them as if they were something dirty she didn’t want to step on and continued to her car._

_Henry stood in shock. His Mom had always only ever treated him like he was the most important thing in the world to her. Now she acted as if he was nothing. He and Emma exchanged the same stunned expressions. Then they looked after Regina. It was in that moment that he knew they had a lot of work to do to get his Mom back to both of them._

~EFB~

Now they were sitting here altogether. Waiting on their baby to come like any other ordinary family. It was still a little scary. Regina had shown him a video of a childbirth so that he wouldn’t be afraid. It had only scared him even more. But he wasn’t going to speak up and rock the boat. They were together. And that was enough for him.

Papa Pope walked back in and gave Regina a checkup down below. Henry stayed near the top of the bed holding her hand. She was clasping it back tight. But he could take it. From the winces and the pain etched across Emma’s face as she held her other hand she didn’t know how long she’d be able to holdout though.

Papa Pope grinned and looked up at the family. “Time to meet your new family member.”


	18. Banishing Nightmares

**CHAPTER 18**

-FB-

_“My child and I are leaving. I don’t care what you do. But I swear you will never come near either one of us.”_

_Emma knew she was in no position to ask. But for this, she would beg,“It’s my baby too Regina.  Please let's just talk about this.  If you let me - .”  
_

_Regina walked straight up to her until they were practically nose to nose, "You will never take another thing from me again.  This is my child. And my child only.  And we're leaving you and this miserable town to itself,” Regina strode away  in all her regal glory.  
_

_Emma could do nothing but stare after her and cry._

-EFB-

Emma awoke with a start. She wiped her sweaty hair away from her face with a trembling hand.

“Another nightmare?” Emma had only recently been having these nightmares. Before that she had slept peacefully beside her. Or as peaceful as she could be while snoring. “Want to tell me about it?” Regina readjusted their daughter as she wriggled around trying to find a comfortable position for her 2 a.m. feeding.

Emma just shook her head and scooted over closer to Regina. It had been 2 days since they’d left the hospital with their baby secured in the backseat. Everyone was still getting used to the change. But this was one that Emma loved the most. When it was just her, Regina, and the baby late at night. “I told you to wake me up when you get up,” she lightly chastised.

“You may have been having a nightmare but you looked pretty peaceful. I wasn’t going to disturb you. Anyway, there’s no reason for both of us to have our sleep disturbed.”

Emma reached out and placed her finger in her daughter’s palm. She was instantly calmed as her baby wrapped her tiny digits around it tight. She brought the tiny hand up to her mouth and planted a kiss on the small fist. “I would never be disturbed by this. Besides, why should you get to have all the bonding time. It’s bad enough you’re the one who does all the breastfeeding. I need to participate in some way.”

Regina looked as closely at her girlfriend as she could in the dim light that was coming in from the open bathroom door. Emma had mentioned feeling disconnected from the baby and a fear that she wouldn’t feel as if she was her ‘real Mother’ much the same that Henry had once done to Regina. She frowned, “Emma, you’re just as important to this baby as I am. You are her Mother. Breastfeeding and who she came out of doesn’t change any of that. And there’s definitely no denying where those eyes came from.”

Emma was plagued with insecurities and Regina had made it her mission to make sure she understood how important she was to the entire process. During the delivery it was she who had been the first to hold the baby. And while Regina cleaned herself up, rested, and ate Emma barely set her baby daughter down for a second. And it was Emma who’d given her her name. Harlow Jade Swan Mills. Or Lolly as they’d been calling her lately.

Emma grinned as she got lost in the eyes that were a mirror of her own. Harlow had also inherited her dimples. Though she was a few shades lighter than Regina’s olive skin tone she still wasn’t as pale as Emma. She was glad about that. She loved her daughter’s lightly tanned skin. She leaned over and kissed Lolly. Then she kissed Regina. She started to pull back but then she grabbed ahold of the back of her neck and pulled her in for a longer kiss. A kiss that was full of her love, admiration, and hope for their future.

Regina melted into the kiss. It would be a while before they could resume normal activities but she understood that because of Emma’s upbringing she needed a lot of reassurances. “I love you,” she said as Emma pulled back.

Emma had tears in her eyes as she stared into Regina’s chestnut orbs,“I love you too. Please never forget that.”

Harlow chose that moment to unlatch. She had buried her fist in Emma’s hair and decided now was a good time to give it a good stretching.

“Owww!” Emma yelped as she laughed and tried to dislodge her daughter’s hand that was doing its best to twist into a hopelessly tangled knot.

Regina chuckled at them. She brought Harlow’s other hand up to her mouth and placed kisses upon it. Lolly became distracted and released Emma’s hair as her eyes fought to make out her second Mother through the fog in front of her. “See? She knows you.”

“See what? She practically ripped a huge chunk of hair out of my head,” Emma continued to nurse her scalp even as she wore a huge grin on her face as she watched her beautiful baby yawn and stretch. She ran a finger along the smooth dark curls being careful around her soft spot.

Regina handed her a diaper. Emma put it over shoulder and clapped her hands a little until Regina handed their daughter over to her to burp. “She never pulls my hair. It’s your thing.”

“Is that what that is little girl?” Emma cooed to her daughter. “You’re letting Mama know that you know she’s there?” Emma planted a wet kiss on her daughters head as she lightly patted her back.

Lolly answered by giving a large belch quickly followed by two smaller ones.

Emma grinned proudly.

Regina just rolled her eyes. “If that doesn’t prove she’s your daughter nothing will.”

Emma rose and rocked while she walked over to the crib they’d set up in a corner of their room. Neither one of them were yet ready to leave their daughter alone at night. Instead of settling their daughter down in her bed, Emma instead chose the rocking chair where she sat rocking her daughter and singing softly to her.

Regina watched them sleepily. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her was that she was the luckiest woman in the world to be able to have such a beautiful family. Though things had been rough there for a while with Henry, he had now adjusted to life post curse without too much trouble. And he had taken almost immediately to his two Moms becoming a couple.

Her final thought before her eyes closed for the night was; Who knew opening her door to a stranger on her step who introduced herself as Henry’s real Mother would turn out like this?

XO

Emma laid her baby in her crib. She tucked her in and kissed her sweet head once, then twice, then 5 times for good measure. She tucked her up nice and tight then made her way over to her side of the bed.

She lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling in utter terror. She couldn’t shake the feeling that this could have all ended so badly.

~FB~

_Henry and Emma walked into the diner shellshocked. Regina had been treating her pretty much the same as she had when they first met for a while. But she had never denied her son anything._

_She pushed Henry to the counter to apologize to Granny and Ruby as she made her way on shaky legs over to a booth. She ran her trembling hand through her hair before pulling out a scrunchie so that she could pull it into a ponytail. When she pulled the ponytail holder out of her pocket a card slipped out and fluttered to the ground._

_She picked it up and stared at it before remembering who and where she had gotten it from. A small smile broke out on her face as her mind began to hatch a plan._

_Henry came back over to the table with two menus, “They accepted my apology. And made me swear never to act that way ever again.”_

_Emma merely nodded at him absently. She was lost deep in her thoughts. She knew that she needed to approach Rumple with the utmost caution. She had to choose her words wisely and be thorough before agreeing to any deals with him._

_Henry’s thoughts drifted to the state of his family. Emma had developed a habit of not really noticing that he was there for a while now. She pretty much ignored him. When she did talk it was usually venting about Regina._

_Neal was okay but he seemed more like a friend than a Father. And with Emma making it obvious that she had no plans in making them a real family he never would be. Henry knew that the day would come soon when Neal would make his way back home. He'd told Henry before they got there that he had a life in New York.  And that he just wanted to spend some time getting to know him._

_They’d promise phone calls and letters and visits but Henry knew that didn’t mean much. He had plenty of friends who had divorced parents. When one parent was out of the picture, they tended to be completely gone._

_And now his other Mom was making it obvious that she hated him. He had thought things were bad before the curse with her. And he had been thrilled to dive into his ‘real’ family and pretend she didn’t even exist. He hated when she insisted on talking to him. As far as he had been concerned, she wasn’t his Mom. And there was no more use in her pretending that she loved him. He had angrily brushed her off impatiently as she pleaded with him to listen._

_It took her not caring about him to open his eyes up to how much she actually did care. Now he realized that all the things he missed were the same things that she had been using to show him that she loved him._

_Like helping him with his homework.  When he did homework with his Mom learning wasn't boring or tedious.  It was always full of fun and laughter.  She'd make up funny words to help him to memorize things.  And she knew tons of clever shortcuts that they didn't teach you in school for figuring things out._

_Or making him warm milk with honey and lavender when he couldn’t sleep. Then she’d let him curl up in her bed with her. With her hand stroking his hair and her raspy voice singing softly to him, he’d fall right to sleep. Now he spent hours tossing and turning. And when he did sleep it was to have nightmares of being lost and all alone with no one around to ever save him from the isolation and loneliness. He’d awake from these nightmares sweating away. He’d look over and Emma would either be fast asleep and snoring away or else not there at all. He wasn’t sure which was worse._

_Ruby came over and took their orders. Emma’s head snapped up as she ordered. And as Ruby walked away she turned to him grinning. “Kid, I just got the answer to our problems. We’re going to get your Mom back. How would you like that?”_

_Henry could barely contain his excitement. “But how?!?”_

_“Kid, come on. Remember I’m the savior right? And it’s up to me to save this family. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”_

_Henry wasn’t sure what all that meant. But he knew whatever it involved he was all in._

~EFB~


	19. Remember - ?

**CHAPTER 19**

Regina and Emma walked to the diner hand in hand. Henry pushed the stroller that held his baby sister in front of them. To passersby they looked like the perfect family.

When they got to the diner Henry carefully took his sister out of the chair just as his Moms had shown him. He sat playing and cooing over Lolly as Ruby came over and got their orders.

“She’s beautiful,” Ruby ran her finger down the soft cheek. Lolly blinked up at her before giving a small burp. Everyone laughed.

“And she has Emma’s manners,” Regina chuckled. It was hard for her to tear her eyes away from her baby. Even though she was almost a week old she still hated it when she was out of her sight.

“And her Mommy’s good looks,” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand before giving her a kiss. She couldn’t remember when she’d ever been this happy.

Ruby just shook her head and compressed her lips. She took their order and quickly walked back to put give it to the kitchen. As she gathered their drink orders together Granny nudged her with her elbow.

“It’s none of your business Red,” Granny reminded her as she continued writing in the ledger.

Ruby knew her Gran well though. She knew she didn’t need to have her eyes glued to them to be able to take in the horror show in front of them. “You don’t think this is sick? And how do you think Regina’s going to feel when she wakes up?” She felt sickened as she watched Emma and Henry laughing it up as if they were a perfect family.

“They’re royals child. I told you that already. You’re just going to have to accept that they’re not like us.”

“Human?” Ruby challenged.

Granny sighed. “I don’t pay you to pass judgment on the customers. Just do your job and keep your mouth shut,” Granny ordered. But she ran a hand up and down Ruby’s arm to help take the sting out of the words.

Ruby just shook her head, “I will. But only because it will crush Regina when she learns the truth,” Ruby began to walk back to the table with the drinks.

Granny grabbed her arm, “and then you can let her know that we’re here for whatever she needs.”

Ruby nodded and gave her Gran a small smile. She brought their drinks over to them and went about doing her job. As she brought their order over to them Emma tried, as she usually did when she came in, to engage Ruby in small talk. But Ruby had no want or care to try and mend the friendship between them. She’d quickly excused herself and carried on with work.

And though she tried to keep her mind focused only on work, she couldn’t stop her eyes from straying over to the sham of a family.

_~FB~_

_“Just – It’s really important. Please Rubes? You know he’s no trouble,” Emma pleaded with her while bouncing around on her toes._

_Ruby looked at Emma suspiciously. She had no idea what was going on but she felt really bad taking their broken friendship out on Henry. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine. I'll babysit.  But he needs to stay out of the way. I am still working.”_

_“I’ll be good Ruby. I promise,” Henry said as he took a seat on a stool at the bar._

_Emma looked relieved. She was already heading out the door even before she finished talking. “Thanks,” she threw over her shoulder._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby muttered under her breath. She walked over to Henry and leaned over the counter, “How’s a milkshake sound to help pass the time?”_

_Henry broke out on in a grin. He pushed his homework that he had brought with him aside, “Strawberry chocolate chocolate chip?” He blinked his lashes up at her while giving her puppy dog eyes._

_Ruby chuckled while she ruffled his head, “You put those things away. They don’t work on me,” she told him even as she began adding the ingredients together. She put the tumbler into the shake machine and turned it on. “Your Mom seemed in a hurry.”_

_“Yeah, she’s on a mission.” Henry had been sworn to secrecy. But it was just Ruby. He’d known her all his life. “We’re going to get my Mom back,” he told her happily._

_Ruby frowned as she released the cup from the shake machine. She poured his shake into a glass and added whipped cream, a straw, and a cherry on top before handing it over to him. “What do you mean?” From what she could tell, Regina had made it perfectly clear to them both that she didn’t want either one of them in her life anymore._

_She and Granny had gone over to the house after hearing about her leaving town. Regina had let everyone know that she was resigning her post. The first few times they’d tried visiting and talking to her had ended with the door slammed in their faces. But they’d persisted. And eventually Regina had allowed them to say their peace. They’d begun by thanking her for all she’d done for them. The casting of the curse for them had been a blessing. They’d let her know that no matter what she had a friend with them for life. The three of them had spent many an afternoon together just talking since then. At first it was superficial.  Then it began to turn deeper and they all began to share more intimate details of who they were and just getting to know one another better.  They were slowly developing bonds between them all. It was nice._

_Henry bit his lip not sure how much of the details he should give out. But he was really happy and excited. It was hard keeping it to himself. He took a big drag of the shake. It was perfect as everything else at Granny’s always was. “My Mom – Emma,” he really needed to figure out something fast if they were all going to live together. It was going to be too confusing calling them both Mom. He shook his head, “My Ma Emma, is going to make it so that my Mom – Regina – forgets. From now on she’s only going to remember the good things.”_

_It took Ruby a few seconds to process what he was telling her. She swallowed thickly as she tried to wipe the horror that was beginning to bubble up inside her from her face. “What do you mean? Forget what? And how?”_

_Henry shrugged. He continued slurping at his shake. Then he pulled out the straw and began using the spoon. He brought a spoonful up to his lips and let it hang there for a second. “It’s not a curse. It’s just a spell. So she won’t remember that she was going to leave. And that she didn’t like us anymore,” Henry’s voice petered out at the end. He dropped the spoon back into the glass and began playing around with his shake. He shrugged again before pulling his homework over in front of him again._

_Ruby was horrified. She threw Granny a shell-shocked look but Granny only shook her head sadly and went back to the books. “There’re customers waiting Ruby.”_

_Ruby had managed to pull herself together and went back to work. About an hour later was when Emma called to say that she was at the hospital with Regina. When she’d arrived there with Henry she knew from the look on her face that this was it._

_She’d waited until Emma had left to tend to something or other before she sent Henry off on an errand to see what he could scrounge up at the vending machines. Once she was alone with Regina she’d asked her questions about past events and realized pretty quickly that Regina had no idea what she was talking about. Ruby had left her that day after Emma and Henry had returned with her heart sunk into her belly._

_~EFB~_

After the family had eaten, Emma and Henry gave Regina and Lolly kisses before they headed out. Emma would drop Henry off to school before she headed into work herself. Regina would continue on her maternity leave for another few weeks before returning to work. She had spent a good deal of her pregnancy restructuring things so that she could do the majority of her work from home.

Ruby walked over to the side of the booth that Henry and Emma had vacated and took a seat. “She sure is a beauty,” she smiled over at Lolly who had just unlatched from her Mom and was already almost back to sleep. She blinked lazily over at Ruby a few times before her eyes shut for good.

“Yeah, she is,” Regina bragged with a huge smile on her face. “Would you like to hold her?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Ruby reached out for the baby. After Regina transferred her over she held her close to her chest while putting her finger in her tiny palm. She smiled over at Regina as Lolly closed her fist around the digit. “She’s going to be strong.”

“She gets that from both her Moms,” Regina sat up proudly.

Ruby glanced at her through her lashes. She had promised her Gran to stay out of their business. And after seeing that Regina appeared genuinely happy with Henry and Emma back in her life she’d kept quiet for her as much as anything else. Regina had spent her entire life being used and abused. She didn’t know how to even begin to explain to her what was going on.

But that didn’t mean she shared her Granny’s views about the family. She didn’t believe keeping quiet was what was best. Not for Regina anyway. She also didn’t believe that them being royals made them any better than she or anyone else.

“I remember how you talked about the two of you exploring the world together after she was born. You said you wanted to show her everything that this town didn’t have to offer.”

Regina gave her a puzzled look. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to think back on when this could’ve happened. She shook her head slowly, “I don’t know when I would’ve said that.”

“It was just before your accident. You were really excited about it. You said it was high time you spread your wings and shook the dust of this old town off of you. Don’t you remember?”

Again Regina’s forehead creased. “I’m sorry Ruby. I can’t remember that conversation at all.”

Ruby shrugged and smiled. “I guess it’s not a big deal. Now that you, Henry and Emma are all together again,” Ruby could see Granny frowning at her with her peripheral vision. She threw her an innocent look. She rose and began to hand Lolly back over to Regina. She kissed her head and squeezed Regina’s shoulder as she took her back. “You know our offer still stands. You can come to me and Granny anytime for any reason. No matter what.”

Regina smiled her thanks before putting Lolly back into the stroller. She said her goodbyes and headed out.

“I told you about meddlin’ chil’,” Granny elbowed Ruby in her ribs.

“I didn’t,” Ruby protested with a feigned look of surprise. “I merely got her thinking. Now I have a job to do,” she said as she filled up a tray. She sauntered past her Gran and went over to her customer.

Besides her beauty and insults the other thing that Regina was famous for was her intelligence. She was probably one of the smartest women in the entire town. Ruby had merely done what she could to get the wheels turning. Now it was up to Regina to fill in the blanks.


	20. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 20**

Emma pretended to be watching television as she sat holding her baby. But it was hard for her to drag her attention away from the li’l munchkin.

Regina walked in and handed her a beer before she sat beside her. She smiled over at the two of them. “You know Ruby said something really weird today.”

Emma faltered slightly but managed to keep her smile on her face. She knew Ruby wasn’t a fan of hers or their new family. “Oh?”

Regina ran her finger through her baby’s dark curls as she bent and pressed a kiss to her head. “Yeah. It was really weird. She said I had talked to her about me and Lolly leaving here,” Regina nuzzled her baby as she chuckled. “Something about I wanted to show her the world.”

Emma gave Regina a tight smile, “Sounds like a good idea for a family trip.”

Regina nodded eagerly, “Yeah it would be. We really should look into it. But that wasn’t the weird part. The part that was weird was her saying since you, me, and Henry were together now. We’ve only been together for almost 3 years now,” Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma gave a weak chuckle while running a hand through her hair, “Yeah.”

“For some reason it’s been stuck in my head all day long,” Regina shook her head. It was really weird. “Anyway, I’m going to take her up and put her down,” she rose and reached out for Lolly. After Emma handed her over she began to walk away. “You coming?” she asked before pausing and looking at her over her shoulder as she waited for an answer.

They always put Lolly down together. Or started to anyway. One would put her down in her crib and then they’d sit staring at one another for a while before getting up and bringing her to their bed. They were both suffering from really bad separation anxiety. It’s how Lolly’s crib had become relocated to their room in the first place.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute,” Emma smiled and gestured to her beer. “I want to finish this first.”

After Regina left the den Emma almost broke out in a panic. She knew that Ruby was upset about the situation. But she had explained to her that she wasn’t taking advantage of her. This wasn’t a curse. It was just a spell to make it easier for her to remember good times with her and Henry. It wasn’t hurting her at all.

She stood up and began pacing the room. She put her hands up to her temples. “No, no, no, no. This cannot happen.”

Emma had risked too much to get to where they were. She’d practically had to sell her soul to that demon.

~FLASHBACK~

Emma walked into Gold’s shop. He was standing behind the counter with a creepy smile on his face as if he’d been expecting her. She glared at him then walked over to the counter.

Gold placed his cane upon the counter and leaned over, “How may I be of help to you today Sheriff?”

Even hearing his voice creeped her out. But Emma shoved it all away. She shook her head to clear it. This was going to be the most important conversation of her life. “You were the one who said you could help me.”

Gold smiled knowingly, “I heard about your problems with the Miss. I was merely offering my services.”

“Cut the crap Gold. I’m not interested in anymore of your handshake deals without knowing the terms up front. I’ve done all the favors for you that I’m going to. Just tell me what you want and this will got a lot faster.”

Gold appeared offended, “I’m crushed. This is merely a friendly transaction between family.” Emma’s mouth thinned out as she narrowed her eyes and waited for the other shoe to drop. “Since you’re my grandson’s Mother, I can offer you exactly what you want.”

Emma took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. “And that would be - ?”

“Why the chance to keep your family whole and intact of course,” Gold’s smile came out as something closer to a leer.

Emma reminded herself to ensuring that he stayed specific on the details so that there were no surprises, “And how would you accomplish that?”

Gold leaned over the counter and lowered his voice, “why I can make it so that this little spat of yours never existed,” he flicked his wrists out and then clapped his hands together. “Your little miss will remember nothing but the good times between you two. And she will be head over heels for her true love.”

Emma’s breath hitched. She knew if things sounded too good to be true that’s because they usually were. She took a deep breath to ground herself, “And how would you do that?”

“It’s a small spell,” he tightened his lips as he pulled the corners downward. “Repress the bad memories and allow her own mind to fill in the rest. It’s quite simple really.”

Emma moistened her lips. She uncrossed her arms and moved closer to the counter where she placed her hands down flat. “And how much is that going to cost me?”

Gold’s face turned pensive, “Since you’re family. And Regina means so much to me,” he placed his hand upon his chest as he giggled slightly. “I’d be willing to help out just this once all for absolutely nothing.”

Emma shook her head to clear it knowing she couldn’t have heard right, “nothing? The man who makes deals for a living is willing to help me out of the kindness of your cold dead heart?”

Gold threw his nose in the air, “Sheriff Swan, I’m offended. Family is extremely important to me. And as Henry is my grandson his happiness means the world to me. If having his Mother’s together will return a smile to his face why – that’s all the payment I would ever need,” Gold grinned wickedly.

Emma knew he was up to something. Even with Neal in town he’d never sought Henry out on a personal level. He didn’t seem to care about him one way or another. But if he could do what he said he could – and they could get Regina back all for the price of nothing. She found it impossible to say no.

The imp watched her defenses crumble. He grinned as he stuck out his hand, “is it a deal then?”

Emma closed her eyes and bowed her head. She took a big swallow as she tried to push the bile rising in the back of her throat. She knew this was probably going to come back at her someday in someway.

But Regina had left her with no other choice. She’d made it clear that any day now she’d be gone. And she’d be taking Emma’s baby right along with her. Emma could probably stand losing Regina. She knew she deserved that. But losing her baby would kill her. That she couldn’t live with.

She ignored his outstretched hand. “Deal,” she nodded.

-EFB-

Emma made her way upstairs. She stuck her head in Henry’s room and found him already asleep. She kissed him lightly on the side of his head as she pulled his blankets up closer around him. Then she bypassed Lolly’s room and headed straight to the bedroom she shared with Regina. She knew Regina wouldn’t be able to put Lolly in her own bed though they both talked about them all needing to get used to sleeping in their own spaces.

Lolly wasn’t in her crib though where she usually slept. She was lying beside Regina in the bed playing with her toes. She was happily gurgling as Regina lay on her side staring down enraptured by her baby.

Emma jumped into bed on the other side of her daughter. She put her hand on her belly as she gave her light scratches while smiling down at her.

“We really should let her sleep in her own room you know,” Regina said yet made no attempt at pretending to move.

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma said as she covered herself and her baby with the blanket and got comfortable. The last thing she remembered before her eyes closed for the night were an identical pair of eyes fluttering softly before falling closed.

MF

The next morning Emma got up and dressed as early as possible. She left her girlfriend and baby sleeping peacefully in bed after pressing soft kisses to each of their cheeks. Then she headed out after leaving Regina a note that she would be home late that night.

She was on a mission. She left word with her Dad that she wouldn’t be in today as she headed out of town. She drove into Portland and headed for a store that had gotten rave reviews online.

She asked the clerk to show her the best that they had in stock. It took her three trayfuls of no’s before she found what she was looking for. Her face lit up as she pointed to the ring that she knew would look perfect on the former Queen. “I want that one,” she told him as she imagined sliding it onto Regina’s finger.


	21. Home

**CHAPTER 21**

~FB~

Emma stared down at the papers that Henry had just handed her with tears in his eyes. She reached out an arm and hugged him. She felt the same way he did.

After talking to Rumple she'd come to a decision. But she knew she couldn't do it alone. It wasn't just her life that would be affected.

She'd come back to the inn and explained to Henry as best she could what Rumple had told her. That he could suppress the bad memories that Regina held about the two of them while creating better ones. Ones that didn't hurt any of them anymore.

Henry had instantly been on board. In fact, Emma hadn't seen his face light up so much so fast since the breaking of the curse.

Then came the hard part. Rumple asked them to write out exactly what memories needed to be rooted out.

Henry and Emma had sat on opposite sides of the room, each hiding their tears from one another, as they wrote down a list of their sins and trespasses against the woman. Emma hadn't been able to handle things well. She had ended up leaving Henry after asking Neal to check in on him and gone to the bar. She'd sat for hours crying into drinks and filling out page after page of interactions she wished she could take back between the two of them.

By the time they were finished Henry and Emma both had enough pages to fill a notebook. They'd handed them over to Rumple with reddened faces. He'd just taken them and stuffed them into his pocket as he began to work on the spell.

Emma and Henry went back to the inn to wait. And for the first time, they both had a real conversation with one another. Henry missed his Mom. And he didn't hate her. He merely had problems reconciling her past with the fantasy that he had created in his head about how his family should be. He thought that if he'd created the life that the storybook told him was the way things were supposed to be then he'd be happier. That didn't happen. For the first time he was beginning to understand what Emma had been trying to tell him when she'd first arrived in Storybrooke. That he was creating a lot of problems for himself that didn't have to be. But at the time he wasn't willing to accept that truth.

And Emma's presence hadn't helped the situation out at all. Even though she convinced herself that her involving herself in their life was all for his benefit she knew deep down it wasn't true. She was just unable to let her son go for a second time. Then Regina's rejection of her in their life to her felt like all of the foster homes and parents who'd told her she wasn't good enough and that she wasn't wanted. This had immediately put her into defensive mode. And for her a good defense involved a good offense. Though the two of them went back and forth with each other had she not insisted on fighting back maybe things would've calmed down between them sooner. And they wouldn't all still be dealing with collateral damage a year later.

Emma had thought that with the time she spent bonding with Henry before the curse she had a good handle on who he was. But she was wrong. Time and the mistakes she'd made along the way had helped her get a clearer perspective on things. The truths he had now opened up to her about floored her.

It was the next morning when Emma was having breakfast with Henry at Granny's that she had received the call from Rumple. The spell was ready.

Emma had asked Ruby to keep an eye on Henry before heading out to Regina's. Sure enough she sat watching in her car as she placed the last of her bags into the trunk. She turned one last time and looked back at her house. Then she jumped in her car and took off.

Emma called Rumple as she followed behind her toward the town line. Somewhere along the drive Emma had managed to get her car around Regina's. She'd managed to slow her down while she waited for Rumple to do whatever the hell he was going to do. She watched in her rearview mirror as Regina's jaw tightened and her eyes flashed dangerously.

When they got near the town line Emma pulled over and waited. Regina drove past her without another look back. As her car neared the border, Emma sat in her car and watched as Regina's body flew out of the car and her car crashed into an invisible barrier. She winced as she watched her body fall to the ground.

When she stood over Regina's body her first thought was making sure that she was okay. Her second was being thankful she hadn't left.

After Rumple performed his spell and disappeared she'd called Ruby and let her know that she was headed to the hospital with Regina. Then Regina had come to. Emma had become terrified that she had been caught. But after Regina had been checked out and moved into a private room she'd been nothing but grateful that the spell had worked. She now had a chance to put her family back together again.

~EFB~

Emma was nervous. She had made many mistakes in her life but if this one didn't come off right then they would all be screwed.

She sent Henry to her parents for the night while pushing Regina out of the house. She told her not to come back for at least two hours. Regina wasn't going back to work for a couple of more weeks but Emma had recognized her symptoms of cabin fever. Some alone time should do her some good.

She placed Lolly in a mobile crib in the kitchen while she whipped them all up some dinner. As the pots simmered on the stove she went about getting the house in order. Thankfully she'd made Henry help her clean before she left. Not that there was much to do. Regina and her OCD kept the place spotless.

But Emma had plenty of tricks up her sleeves. She drew a bubble bath in Regina's massive bathtub with jet streams. She placed rose petals on top of the bubbles and a trail of them that led to their bed.

She ran downstairs and checked dinner before giving Lolly her dinner. She put her into a quick bath all while keeping an eye on the food and the clock. With only minutes to spare she'd managed to put Lolly to bed, dress herself with more care than usual in the makeup department, and get their dinner plated and the kitchen picked up before Regina walked back into the house.

Regina's nose turned up as she walked into her home, "Hello?" she called out. In the time they'd been together Emma had only prepared dinner a few times. But whatever was simmering on the stove had her mouth watering.

Emma ran down the stairs with a grin on her face, "Hey babe." She came toward her and planted a kiss on her lips.

When she drew back, Regina smiled at her girlfriend, "what's all this?" she asked as she took in Emma's attire.

Emma preened then blushed under her scrutiny. "Can't I do something special for the woman who's given me everything?"

"You can," Regina drawled. "But you usually don't," though she kissed her cheek to take the sting out of her words. "What's going on?" she ran a hand self-consciously through her hair. Though she appreciated the sentiment, she hated surprises. Now here she was feeling like a whale with the added baby weight that was coming off slower than she wanted it to in a plain pair of jeans and black button up blouse.

Emma began helping Regina off with her coat, "It's called a pampering babe. You enjoy it without asking a million and one questions." She led Regina into the dining room as she spoke. There were covered dishes on the crudely but thoughtfully put together table. Emma made a big show out of pulling out her chair.

"Well, thank you my dear," she said as she looked at the care that Emma had taken in setting the table. It was still a little messy and disorganized but Emma had obviously tried hard and that made Regina's heart swell.

Emma lifted the lid of her dish and Regina found one of her favorite dinners. Pistachio crusted lamb with artichokes and caponata. She gave Emma one of her award winning smiles that made Emma's heart speed up. "It's beautiful babe."

Emma's blush returned and she buried her head behind her hair, "It was nothing," she shrugged as she took a seat to Regina's left. She waited for Regina to pick up her fork before doing the same.

They made small talk about nothing while they ate. Most of the stories were about how perfect Lolly was and how happy and grateful they were to have her.

After the main course, Emma cleared the table before bringing in dessert. She refused to accept Regina's help as she brought in dessert plates of fresh poached pears with a honey, ginger, and cinnamon syrup. She'd added real homemade whipped cream to the tops.

"You're going to spoil me," Regina accused her as she took her first bite. Her eyes closed in delight as the flavors burst in her mouth.

"You're a queen. You should be spoiled," Emma answered with a grin before digging into her plate. "And the night's not over yet. There's more to come," she winked at Regina's raised eyebrow.

Regina lowered her fork beside her plate, "what did you do?" she asked with a straight face.

Emma feigned hurt. She stuck out her bottom lip in a playful pout, "can't a woman spoil the mother of her children without being accused of evil intent?"

Regina regarded her suspiciously before returning to her meal, 'Umm hmm."

After dinner, Emma again insisted that Regina go into the living room and unwind as she cleaned up. It took her little time to finish the remaining dishes and she immediately ran back out to the living room.

"Madame, your pampering awaits you," she said from the doorway as she waited for Regina to join her. She held out her arm which Regina took after giving her one of her classic eye rolls. Then she walked her upstairs to their bedroom.

The first thing that hit Regina were the rose petals strewn across their bed. Emma had also taken time before Regina had returned home to light a bunch of scented candles. The room was lit up from the ambient glow and it smelled of vanilla and jasmine together. Regina breathed in a lungful before turning to her girlfriend, "It's beautiful."

Emma nodded, "there's more," she pointed out the rose petals that led into the bathroom. Together they moved forward until they were standing in the open doorway.

Emma went inside and began adding hot water to the bubble bath that was still filled with bubbles. She had lit a bunch of candles in here also and the scent they gave off was heavenly. She turned to Regina, "get in."

Regina nodded and began to undress, "You are joining me right?"

"Of course," Emma said before looking around her with a small frown.

"What?" Regina asked as she paused in taking off her clothes.

Emma's face grew pensive, "I think I'm just going to run and check on Lolly really fast."

Regina smiled at Emma's thoughtfulness, care, and concern when it came to their daughter. She had never thought that having a baby of her own was possible. But now with Emma, she couldn't imagine ever sharing this experience with anyone else. She continued undressing then slid into the perfectly tempered water as she awaited Emma's return.

Emma was back in no time with the baby monitor. She held it up for Regina to see, "she's sleeping like a baby."

Regina smiled and drank in the sight of her baby sleeping peacefully in the crib tucked away in a corner of their room from the video monitor. They still hadn't been able to bring themselves to separating from her yet. She then sat back with her eyes half closed and her head leaning against the lip of the tub as she licked her lips drinking in the sight of Emma taking off her clothes. Heat ran through her core and she began to throb.

Emma climbed into the tub pleased with herself and how quickly she'd thrown everything together. She leaned over the mouth of the tub and pulled out a tray that Regina had missed before. There was a bottle of what looked like champagne plus strawberries and chocolate. She raised an eyebrow and inclined her head toward the bottle questioningly.

"It's nonalcoholic," Emma assured her as she poured them both two glasses.

Regina was still breastfeeding and had no plans to stop before Lolly turned one so none of the good stuff for her for a while. She sat up and waited for her glass. After Emma handed Regina hers she clinked their glasses together. "To love, health, and happiness. And the fact that we were able to make it despite all the insanity around us."

"Amen to that," Regina drawled before taking a tentative sip. It tasted horrible but she placed a tight smile on her face. She put the glass away from her before turning back to Emma.

Emma slyly looked over at the chocolates before grabbing the plate and holding it out to Regina being careful to put the truffle she'd went to a lot of trouble to make prominently under Regina's nose. As petite as the woman was, not to mention her control freak issues, you'd never know that she had a sweet tooth from hell. And that she couldn't resist chocolate. She grinned as Regina bit into it. She quickly put the tray away from them and stood up.

Regina bit down expecting the chocolate to burst into her mouth. Instead her teeth clinked painfully around something. "What the - ?" she asked as she pulled it away from her mouth while holding her now aching teeth. Her attention drifted to Emma as she stood up. "What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Emma indicated the chocolate, "see for yourself."

Regina looked down into the chocolate she'd bit into and saw something shiny. She began to strip away at the chocolate with her fingers and eventually unearthed a platinum diamond ring. She looked confusedly back and forth between Emma, the ring, and the candy.

By this point Emma had fallen down on one knee. Or as best as she could in a tub full of bubbled bath water. When Regina looked at her again she stared sincerely into her eyes. The green orbs full of hope and love, "Will you marry me?"

Instead of answering Regina sat there quietly staring at her girlfriend. Her breath was caught in her throat as her brain worked frantically trying to process through what was happening. Her mouth began to work and the pressure in her chest caused her to remember to breathe again but she was still stunned speechless.

Emma began to get nervous. She had thought they were on the same page. The longer Regina sat there speechless the more her old insecurities began to creep in. She hung her head, "you don't have to," she said quietly trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "It's fine," she slumped into the water with a dejected look on her face. She turned her face away as she tried to cover up the tears that were forming by wiping her face with a washcloth.

Emma's voice pulled Regina out of the trance she was in. She shook her head to clear it before reaching out to her girlfriend. "Emma," Regina reached out and turned Emma's face toward her. Emma pulled her face from Regina's hand and continued to stare at the wall as her heart thumped in her chest and her tears began to buildup behind her eyes before her face finally crumbled and the floodgates opened.

Regina again placed her hands on either side of Emma's face forcing her to look directly at her, "Em-ma! Emma!" she cried out trying to reach her. Once she knew she had her attention she smiled at her "Of course I'll marry you. Together is where we belong." She pressed her lips to her now fiance's. She tasted the salt from her tears as she tried to impart to her with a kiss precisely how she was feeling in that moment.

Emma began to slowly come around by the second press of Regina's mouth to hers. A smile broke out on her face as she sniffled loudly, "Yeah?"

"Of course I'll marry you. We have two children together. We're not getting any younger you and I. I've been wondering how long it would take for you to ask me anyway," Regina playfully splashed water at Emma.

Emma playfully splashed her bath. After a small water fight, the two women calmed down. "You could've asked me you know."

Regina scrunched up her nose before shaking her head, "Nope. I delegated that responsibility to you."

"Delegated huh?" Emma grinned as Regina smiled and nodded. She puckered up her face, "Where's the ring?"

Regina gasped and her eyes widened as did Emma's when she met them. They both began to frantically search the tub. Before Emma breathed, "Ah ha!" triumphantly. She held it up. It had slipped out of Regina's hand during the water fight. "Now we make it official," she said as she put her hand out for Regina's.

Regina slipped her hand into Emma's as she placed the ring onto her finger. She smiled as she held it up to admire it, "this is a pretty big rock. It must've set you back quite a bit."

"Nothing but the best for my Queen," she said as she puckered her lips up for a kiss. Regina leaned in and things had just begun to heat up when Lolly began to cry.

"The princess beckons," Emma said as she climbed out of the tub. She dripped water onto the floor as she hastily tried drying herself off before running into the bedroom.  She came back in carrying Lolly who was putting up a fuss. "I think she's still hungry," she threw Regina an incredulous look before looking lovingly back down at her daughter. "You little greedy gut," she nuzzled her before beginning to pull her clothes off of her. "Yes you are," she kissed her head as she handed her off to Regina before climbing back into the water.

Regina took her daughter into her arms with a smile on her face. As soon as Lolly caught a whiff of her Mom's scent, she began to move her face around with her mouth moving in a suckling motion desperately trying to find her meal. Both women laughed softly as she latched on and began to feed.

"I thought I was the one who'd be doing that tonight," Emma chuckled as she placed a kiss upon her babygirl's head. She breathed in a lungful of her wishing she could bottle up that scent forever.

Regina waggled her brows at her, "later."

Emma grinned before throwing her arms around her new fiancé. She jockeyed around for a position behind Regina. Then she pulled her back against her front as she leaned her chin onto her shoulder gazing down at her daughter lovingly.

Regina sighed happily. She turned toward Emma and neither woman had to wonder what the other was feeling because they were feeling it for themselves.

Happiness and contentment of the likes that neither one had ever thought they'd find. In finding their way to one another, they had found their way home. And it was better than they ever could've asked for.


	22. Fight For Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Next Chapter will be all bout the business and up really soon. Enjoy ;)***

**CHAPTER 22**

Emma glowed as she stood around the grill. She had a cold beer in one hand and the party was in full swing. Everyone close to them were in attendance as they shared yet another joyous occasion with their friends and family.

Snow came over to offer her a hand. Emma just waved her away. She loved grilling. When it was clear her help wasn't needed in the cooking department she settled for grillside chatting with her daughter. "Regina seems so happy," they both looked across the crowded lawn where Emma's wife sat with Abby. The two were chatting and laughing as they sat with the kids.

"She is happy," Emma emphatically declared. Regina's head turned her way as if she heard her wife across a crowded backyard. Emma held up her beer and grinned at her. Regina grinned back and waved.  Emma waved back before turning to her Mom, "I make sure of that everyday."

Snow nodded. All of their relationships had changed in the past couple of years since Emma declared Regina as her true love. She'd given her parents the ultimatum of accepting the decision that she and Henry had come to or stay out of their lives.

After a lot of soul searching the Charmings had agreed that Emma, Henry, nor Regina had ever looked happier than when they united together as a family. They gave the union their blessing. David had walked his daughter down the aisle at their wedding. Henry had walked his Mom down the aisle and handed her over to Emma so that the two could declare their love for one another in front of all their friends and family forever.

"It could've been so different," Snow sighed while shaking her head. "But I'm glad it all worked out for you. And for our grandchildren."

Emma scowled before taking a sip of her beer and flipping the patties, "I know that. But if anyone ever threatens my family I'll still do what needs to be done all over again."

She didn't need to be reminded just how awful everything could've ended up. She'd gotten a little taste of what was at stake after confronting Cora. She was the one who carried the leftover scars from that bad time. But the past three and a half years with Regina had been a gift that had made it all worthwhile.

_FB_

_Hook hurried to his Queen with the news. He burst through the doors that led down below the deck of his ship. He frowned when he saw her with his rum. It was the one sacrament he didn't share willingly._

_"_ _What is it?" Cora gave him an amused look after she took a long slow drink of the glass she'd just poured herself. The duo had been together for a good many years. And her victory was now close at hand._

_Hook walked over and took back his flask of rum. He took a drag directly from the bottle causing Cora to turn up her nose at him. "I come with good tidings love."_

_Cora stood waiting for the rest of the news as he continued to slowly sip away at the bottle savoring every drop. She grabbed it from his hands and held it away from his reach, "Well?!" she barked._

_Hook took up a cocky stance. He cocked his hip and put his thumbs in the band of the oversized belt that held his leather pants up, "Your daughter is to wed the Savior soon."_

_Cora sat in shock. This was not what she planned for her daughter. Regina was supposed to be made to see that these people could not be trusted. Then she would stand at her Mother's side as she put them in their place before Cora could ascend to her rightful place ruling over the peasants._

_Her plan of making them believe that Regina had murdered one of their own had backfired. The man had somehow managed to get loose. But then something even stranger had happened. In a strange turn of events Regina had gone from packing up her home and being about to leave to suddenly living with the Savior and the Savior's spoiled little brat._

_Cora had just been about to make her move. And then suddenly this happened. She hadn't known what to make of it at the time. It had completely bewildered her. So she'd had to stand back and let the situation play out._

_She'd used a glamour that gave her access to the family. It had allowed her to come and go through the community without being spotted. No one knew who she was and that gave her the advantage over them all. She was able to learn information she wouldn't have been given otherwise._

_She'd used the opportunity to learn all that she could about the Savior and her daughter. She had underestimated her once and wasn't going to make that mistake ever again. She'd looked for all of the woman's weaknesses._

_And what she'd learned had made her sit back and bide her time. Now it seemed that once again the Savior had made a move that would allow all of Cora's dreams to come true._

_She leaned back in her seat at the head of the pirate's table that sat below deck of the Jolly Roger. She brought her fingertips together, "Excellent," her eyes narrowed as a wicked gleam came across her eyes. She began formulating a plan to make this pay off for her._

_Hook, who'd been busy with his flask of rum, licked his lips and raised an eyebrow at her, "Is it?"_

_Cora nodded. Her voice dropped down an octave seductively, "Time to skin your crocodile."_

_Hook answered the evil grin that spread across the face with one of his own. Except his was accompanied by a wicked laugh. The two tossed their heads back and laughed until they were out of breath._

_SMF_

_"_ _Why hello dear," a voice drawled out following the ringing of the bell above the door in the sheriff's station._

_Emma, who'd been in the middle of doing some much needed paperwork, immediately seized up. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. She knew that voice. It was one she'd never forget. It came to her in her nightmares as she was swept away in a wave or funneled into a tornado. But it couldn't be. She'd left that voice behind when she'd jumped into the portal during her trip to the Enchanted Forest._

_Still, she lifted her head slowly. She blinked repeatedly at the aberration that stood before her. "Cora," she growled._

_Eyes that were similar to her Regina's but lacked the emotion that was always just below the surface twinkled at her. The woman gracefully lowered herself into a chair in front of her. She cocked an eyebrow at Emma. Again she noted how similar yet not Mother and daughter were, "Emma."_

_The two adversaries sized one another up as they sat across from one another separated by only a desk._

_"_ _What do you want?" Emma growled._

_Cora's laugh held no mirth. It only served to send a shiver down Emma's spine. "Why to congratulate you of course. On your upcoming nuptials to my child," Cora's voice turned into a growl as she spoke of her daughter._

_Emma was immediately on red alert. She was confused at how the witch knew that. Still, she knew from experience engaging Cora was never to her advantage. Cutting off the sickness fast and hard was the only cure. "That's between me and her. You aren't welcome here. Now leave," she ground out through her teeth._

_Cora feigned hurt. She took on a wounded expression as she put her hand against where her heart would be if she had one. Regina had informed Emma during some of their pillow talking sharing sessions that she had removed hers because she didn't want anything to hold her back from accumulating power, "Oh but we have so much to negotiate. This world does still observe some of the old customs. I do believe one is to properly ask the parents of your intended for their blessing in this arrangement."_

_Emma snorted, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ask you for anything."_

_Cora dropped the hurt act and got down to business. She had never been one for patience. "I know what you've done."_

_Emma merely ignored her and went back to straightening papers on her desk in a bid for nonchalance and time as she fought to control her racing heart, "and that's supposed to mean something to me?"_

_"_ _You put a spell on my daughter," Cora stared at Emma with a hardened expression daring her to challenge her accusation._

_Emma kept her head down as she debated how to handle the situation. Instead of answering she instead turned it on Cora, "Why are you here and what do you want?" She folded her hands in her lap underneath her desk so that Cora couldn't see them trembling._

_"_ _I want what's mine," she leaned forward and glared into Emma's eyes._

_Emma's knee began to bounce and her throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly. She fought desperately to control her telltale signs of nervousness and terror. She didn't want to give this woman anymore ammunition to use against her at any time._

_Cora watched the guilt play across Emma's face. She noted that the Savior hadn't even denied what she'd done._

_Emma's eyes skittered around as she continued to nervously fiddle in her seat, "And what would that be?" She was starting to feel sick. Her gut was twisting itself into knots._

_Cora rose and gathered herself. She had gotten all the information she needed already. And she had every intention of using it to her advantage. "There will be just the one thing you can do to make up for such deceit," she mentioned casually as she ran her hands over her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror on the wall that sat behind Emma before giving herself a smile of satisfaction. She looked down at Emma who looked like she was about to take off at any second, "Rumplestiltskin's blade. He has it and I want it."_

_Emma laughed, "Yeah let me just walk up to him and ask to borrow it. I'm sure he'll hand it right over."_

_Cora placed her knuckles on the desk and leaned over it. She bent down until the two were making eye contact once again. "You will give me what I ask for. Or I will tear this entire town down upon your happy little home. And my daughter will be standing by my side when I do."_

_Emma's throat caught in her throat. Her voice became small as she shook her head weakly at this monster, "there's n - ," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat before continuing, "there's no way. He's not going to hand that over. And I've been in his shop plenty of times. It's not something he'd just keep lying out."_

_"_ _I'm sure you'll think of something dear by tomorrow night. You seem highly resourceful," Cora gave her a smile that was more of a sneer. It was the predatory look of an apex before it makes a meal of another creature's life. "Didn't you know?" She paused for effect knowing that she had her prey right where she wanted her. She began to walk away but not before throwing over her shoulder as she left, "All magic comes at a price dear."_

_Emma stared after her. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel in control. For the first time in a long time she could actually see everything she'd worked so hard and given so much of herself to gain being taken away from her. There was no way she could allow that to stand._

_And yet…._

_EFB_

It was a pretty hot June day in Maine. But the nearby waters carried a lovely breeze along with it to help keep everyone cool. "No one comes between me and my family," she said somberly before plating the first rounds of bbq. Her voice was strong with her conviction.

Snow nodded her assent. She knew that Emma had given up almost everything for this life and she wouldn't allow anyone to spoil it. She had to admit that she was just as glad as Emma and Henry were that all the fighting was over. She placed a hand over her daughter's and gave it a small squeeze before kissing her on the cheek. "I know dear."

David walked over to his wife and daughter. He had heard the tail end of the conversation but knew that it was important to both he and his wife that they make sure Emma understood that they were always there. He put his arms around both of them. "I think what your Mother's trying to say is that that goes for all of us."

Emma nodded. Her parents had proved their loyalty to her already. And now that she had everything she could ever want or need this was just icing on the cake for her.


End file.
